Haine moi
by Newness
Summary: Un monde plus sombre.Different.Harry P. jeune auror. Hermione G. fugitive. Mais la vie n'est ni blanche ni noire. HHr AU...
1. Prologue

_Hello. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce texte est arrivé là, surtout que je viens de l'ecrire. But here I am. _

_Résumé: Me revoici, avec une nouvelle histoire, de nouvelles histoires, les leurs :  
Dans un monde totalement différent de celui que l'on connait, le mal acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. Harry Potter le survivant, est un jeune auror qui lutte contre Vous savez qui. Hermione Granger, est obligée de se cacher car elle est née de parents moldues. Tout les sépare, si ce n'est le nombre 12. La suite ? A vous de la découvrir !!_

_Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif._

_Voilà, bonne lecture._

* * *

"Dans mon commencement est ma fin et dans ma fin mon commencement."  
Thomas Stearns Eliot Extrait d' Eat Coker

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOoOooOooOOoOOoOOoOoooOoOoOoOoOooOoooOooOoOOoOOooOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoooOooOOooooOOOoOOoOoo

Le ciel s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Hermione soupira doucement. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Debout sur le toit d'un immeuble aussi gris que le ciel, elle observait tranquillement la ville de Londres qui s'apprêtait à partir dormir. En effet, le ministère avait décidé que la ville serait soumise a un couvre feu. A partir de 20h50, nul ne devait se trouver dehors. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis longtemps. Londres. Froide. Triste. Froissée. Ridée. Blasée. Un gout métallique ressortait de tout ca. Le fameux coté "sorcier" de Londres ne donnait plus envie de le fréquenter. De s'y perdre. Ou était passé les labyrinthes de rues étroites couvant allégrement boutiques et cafés ? Le rire des enfants émerveillés devant la boutique qui vendait les derniers modèles de balais ?

Mais la ville n'était pas la seule à avoir changée. Elle aussi. Elle avait bien grandit. A quand remontait sa dernière glace ? Son insouciance ? Son dernier DVD ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même plus. Plus mure. Plus sage. Plus consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Plus engagée dans une guerre qui lui avait tant enlevé. Plus grande.  
Elle sourit. Mais toujours aussi avide de connaissances. Toujours aussi curieuse. Toujours aussi amoureuse des vieux grimoires poussiéreux, qui ne lui avaient pas encore révéler leurs secrets.

Physiquement aussi elle avait changé. Sa tante disait qu'elle était devenue « une femme ». 17 ans. Majeure. Femme. Des mots qui ne voulaient plus rien dire pour elle. Ah si maintenant, elle devait payer des impôts. Elle sourit franchement, idiot de ministère. Majeure ? Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était émancipée. Femme ? Super !! Maintenant en plus de tout CA, elle devait aussi cacher le fait qu'elle soit une femme dorénavant.

Le vent se leva. Brusque et fort. Enervé sans doute. Elle aussi, elle aurait été énervée, si elle avait du se lever dans une ville aussi déprimante. Il fouetta son visage, et son chignon tomba, libérant ses longs cheveux formant une auréole autour d'elle.

Un ange au sommet d'une ville morte. Oui sauf que… Les anges ne sont pas clandestins pensa t elle amèrement. Les anges sont assis sur la plus haute marche du paradis, heureux de leurs sorts. Les anges ne sont pas au plus bas échelon de l'enfer.

Oh, mais vous êtes là ? Elle vous avez presque oublié, ne vous en formalisez pas, je me charge de vous raconter la suite. Hermione Granger donc. 17 ans comme son nom l'indique. La nature l'avait doté d'une bouche, un nez, des yeux, deux exactement. Fine et gracieuse, son visage était à l' instant même marqué par une rage sans limite, une volonté d'acier, ou plutôt d'enfer vu les circonstances. Habillée d'un jean noir, un large pull gris, plutôt difforme en fait, recouvrant toute la partie supérieure de son anatomie pour retomber sur ses genoux de manière nonchalante. Ses cheveux miels, châtains, et sablés étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Désordonnés mais gracieux. Emmêlés mais soyeux. Contradictoires. Tout comme elle. Mais revenons un moment à son visage. Sa peau était aussi blanche qu'une feuille de dessin. Virginale. Tentante. Attendant désespérément l'artiste qui oserait y écrire le premier mot. La signer faisant d'elle son œuvre. Sa bouche bien dessinée, était rose et fraiche. Ses yeux grands regardaient toujours en face d'elle. Toujours. D'une couleur spéciale : dorée. Je vois d'ici votre réaction : des yeux dorés mais ca n'existent pas !! Mais voyons … et les phœnix ca existent ? Rares. Uniques. Nul n'avait croisé ce regard sombre sans l'oublier. Elle n'était peut être pas un de ses canons de beautés qui défilent dans vos magazines de modes aseptisés, mais elle n'en était pas moins belle. Scandaleusement belle. Ridiculement belle. Mais assez parlé de son physique, et revenons a l'histoire voulez vous ?

20h40. Elle était là debout. Le soleil, s'il existait toujours, ne tarderait pas a se coucher. La nuit allait tomber. Et Hermione Granger allait entrer en jeu.

De l'autre coté de Londres, toujours dans le coté sorcier, mais cette fois ci dans le coté huppé, un jeune homme, s'étirait sur un lit. Prés de lui, une belle femme, blonde. Derrière lui, quelques heures de luxure. Il se rhabilla, et sortit de la chambre sans accorder un regard a la jeune femme endormie. Il avait horreur de ca. Dormir dans le lit d'une femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et sortit de l'hôtel. Il s'enveloppa un peu plus dans sa cape. Il se mit à marcher dans la nuit noire, sans un regard pour ceux qui le fixaient du regard. Harry Potter, car oui c'était bien lui, était bien différent du petit bébé, innocent qui avait terrassé une première fois vous savez qui. Non, à 19 ans, il était tout sauf candide ou innocent. Son innocence était partie avec son ignorance. Ignorance de quoi ? "Du monde sorcier", de son identité, de ses parents, du mage noir, des prophéties… Il n'était pas vraiment grand. Plutôt mince, quoique très musclé. Ses traits étaient fins, un peu comme ceux d'un tout jeune préadolescent, mais fermes comme un homme. Ses cheveux étaient constamment en bataille. Quand a ses yeux. Ils étaient verts émeraudes. Une lueur de rage, de colère brillant au fond. Harry Potter intimidait plus d'un. Il le savait. Et il en jouait. Une aura forte se dégageait de lui. Une prestance. Une allure fière.

Dehors. Peu de lumière. Les murs éclairés, faiblement par les lampadaires magiques qui arpentaient les rues. Eclairant des avis de recherches plaqués là par le ministère. Harry en détacha un sans mal, et le regarda. Le fin parchemin, contenait un petit texte et une photo. Une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches roses claires. Son visage était fin. Elle portait une robe rose clair, une robe d'été, légère. Et sur la photo elle riait aux éclats. Elle aurait pu être une fille quelconque d'un point de vue esthétique, si elle n'avait pas dégagé ce je ne sais quoi qui fait que l'on reste a la regarder malgré tout. Elle riait. Heureuse. Belle. Jeune. Insouciante. Harry souriait. Et puis il se mit doucement à rire. Un rire froid, et distant. Mais un rire quand même. Chose rare ces derniers temps. La cause ? Il s'agissait d'une photo moldue, la seule qu'ils aient trouvée d'elle surement. Que le ministre dont le dégout pour les moldues était bien plus que connu, soit obligé d'avoir recours a une photo moldue, voilà qui était on ne peut plus risible Il était écrit en grosses lettres :

« RECHERCHE DELILAH MORTE OU VIVE. RECOMPENSE DE 20 000 GALLIONS »

Et la cause de l'arrêt de la jeune fille, était tout aussi ridicule...

Et pour la suite, à vous de me dire si vous la voulez ou pas.

Merci.

Ness


	2. 12

_Hello, me voilà avec le chapitre 2. Avant je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (qui m'ont fait super méga plaisir !! (On arrête avec les ! sinon je vais passer pour une auteur de fic' hystérique…)._

_Donc thx to :_

_-_ _Stripper__ : __Voilà la suite._

_-__tbd__ : en espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le départ._

_-__nono-chan230__ : je ne sais pas si ce chap. fera long sur mon Word ca l'est… sinon dis le moi, je le ferai pour le prochain._

_-__tadzio__ : ah qui est Delilah !! Bonne question… et la réponse euh… dans pas longtemps ? Je sais je suis cruelle…_

_-__jems__ : la suite c'est now._

_-__shoune__ : voilà la suite. Et pour les descriptions je suppose que ca fait partie du perso que constitue le narrateur… histoire de faire une ambiance lourde. _

_- __mama__ : la suite est là !_

_-__clèm__ : jspr que la suite t'ira._

_-__feanor__ : tu m'en vois ravie. Voici la suite._

_-__saika garner__ : ravie de voir que tu continues à donner tes impressions même sur cette fic !!_

_-__klaude__ : étrange ? Tan mieux !!_

_-__chris87 __: la première a reviewver !! :) ravie de te voir tjrs aussi perspicace._

_J'ai répondu à ceux que j'ai pu par mail, mais comme pour certains ca n'a pas pu passer, et que pour d'autres, c'est anonyme donc pas de mail, j'ai décidé de répondre à tous here, et voilà. ps: 12 reviews lol !!_

_Merci, à Christelle, pour sa relecture de ce chapitre, pour son point de vue, et ses remarques tjrs aussi vraies !! _

_Bonne lecture. Ness._

* * *

_**« Un **__**vieillard **__**qui **__**meurt**__**, **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**comme **__**une **__**bibliothèque **__**qui **__**brûle**__**. »**_

_Proverbe africain._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**12.**

Oh !! Mais vous revoilà ?? Intrigué je suppose ? Ou bien alors juste curieux ? Mmmm… non vous ne pouvez pas voir le petit rictus qui se forme lentement sur mon visage.

Harry riait. L'arrêt contre la fameuse « Delilah », stipulait qu'ils la voulaient morte ou vive, parce qu'elle n'avait pas payé ses impôts !! Hilarant non ?

Hermione sortit de l'immeuble. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure ci, mais un visage était omniprésent. Celui de la fameuse Delilah. Oh ! Il n'y avait même pas besoin de la présenter ! Elle était devenue en peu de temps aussi célèbre que vous savez qui ou que le survivant… Elle souriait en pensant qu'ils accusaient cette fille de ne pas avoir payé ses impôts. Hermione aussi avait l'âge maintenant, il fallait qu'elle aussi fasse attention…

Il était 21h 00min 00 sec.  
Harry était assis au milieu des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dans un silence religieux ils attendaient. Tous fixaient du regard la petite radio au centre de la table. Quand LA voix s'éleva.

Une voix, cristalline et pure, douce et grave.

« Mesdames, et Messieurs Bonsoir. Bienvenue sur les ondes de Delilah. Je vous rappelle, comme d'habitude, que vous êtes sur une onde illégale. Si cela ne vous fait toujours pas fuir, alors bienvenue ! Moi Delilah, je vous accompagne jusqu'à 21h15. Bien ceci dit, commençons par les news voulez vous ?

Vous êtes-vous promenez sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ? Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu cette chance, je vais vous dire ce qui s'y passe. Et bien, je suis placardé sur tous les murs, avec ma photo sur un charmant avis de recherche (si je vous jure !). Le motif ? Il parait que je n'ai pas payé mes impôts. Allons, allons ne souriez pas, c'est sérieux. Enfin, du moins pour eux. Moi franchement, ça m'est égale. J'ai vraiment mieux à faire qu'enrichir, cette vieille peau d'Ombrage (qui doit être en train de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé à l'heure qu'il est. Allons « Brigie » respire !! ) De plus vous aurez surement remarqué, que c'est une photo moldue. (Que voulez vous mes photos sont rares…)

Enfin bref, ils me veulent morte ou vive, si ce n'est pas mignon ! Alors comme ca, tonton Voldy se contenterait de me savoir morte ? Me voilà presque peinée ! Je pensais avoir un peu plus de valeur quand même… Quant à la récompense, elle est de 20 000 galions. Pas mal non ? Je suis une vraie star… J'avoue que ca me donne presque envie de me rendre histoire d'empocher l'argent. Ensuite, j'irai dévaliser la boutique des Weasley et puis je rendrais, l'espace de quelques secondes, le sourire aux enfants. Mais, je pense que je vais attendre de monter la barre des 50 000 pour ca, histoire de dépasser le record détenu, par Sirius Black, d'ailleurs Mr. Black si vous m'entendez permettez moi de vous présenter tous mes respects, c'est dingue ce que c'est ennuyeux la vie d'un fugitif… Mais ciel ! Que font les aurors ? Que je puisse m'amuser un peu. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils font de la paperasse, c'est clair, qu'il n'ya rien d'autre à faire !

Mais trêve de blablabla. Car je tiens aussi à présenter mes condoléances, à Neville Longdubat, suite à la mort de ses parents. Puissent-ils reposer en paix. Tout comme je présente mon soutien entier, à la famille Thomas, suite a la morsure par un loup garou de leur plus jeune fils, Jean. Gardez espoir. Oui Gardez espoir. Dois-je vous répéter que l'espoir, contrairement aux propos, d'un jeune survivant plein d'amertume n'est en aucun cas, synonyme de naïveté? Notre bon vieux Potty ferait mieux de chercher à nous débarrasser de Voldy que faire des discours...Gardez espoir. Soyez courageux. Dans l'ombre, comme dans la lumière, plusieurs personnes luttent pour le bien. Ne l'oubliez pas, un jour le soleil se lèvera à nouveau sur le monde sorcier, plus haut et plus brillant que jamais. »

La voix se tut et dans le salon, tous étaient toujours aussi, silencieux, attendant la suite.

« Il est 21h12, l'heure pour moi de chanter. A tous ceux qui gardent espoir, à tous ceux qui croient en demain. Delilah. »  
Et la voix, chanta. Une chanson, portée par la foi, un hymne d'espoir, qui vous encouragez à croire en la victoire. Les paroles portaient en elles, une certitude, une conviction inébranlable : le bien l'emportera.  
La voix était toujours égale à elle-même. Pure, innocente, angélique.  
Un ange qui chantait, en enfer, apportant au monde sorcier, la chaleur nécessaire pour vous endormir, tous les soirs, et ce depuis presque 1 an, maintenant.

C'était fini. La radio, s'éteignit.

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Dumbledore, avaient comme tous les soirs des yeux pétillants de malice. Les quelques minutes d'écoute, le rendait bizarrement joyeux. Sirius à l'autre bout de la table riait à l'allusion de Delilah le concernant. Seuls Harry et son meilleur ami Draco Malefoy semblaient imperturbables. Harry était même assez agacé. De quel droit cette fille osait elle se moquer de lui ? Quant à tous ces idiots de l'ordre qui s'extasiaient sur le fait, que la jeune fille puisse ainsi narguer l'ennemi sans aucune crainte, ils étaient ni plus ni moins que ridicules. Il s'éclaircit la voix. Comme tous les soirs, ils avaient réunion, et comme tous les soirs, celle-ci commençait au plus grand mécontentement d'Harry par le live de Delilah. Il avait horreur de cette voix, amusée, rieuse, se moquant allégrement de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cette voix qui reprenait un ton grave dès qu'elle revenait à des sujets sérieux, sans aucune pitié, juste une profonde et sincère peine, elle annonçait des morts, des blessés, essayant de leur mettre du baume au cœur avec ses chansons, qu'il haïssait tant.

- Bien, commença t-il, le sujet du jour est ... ? Parce que moi contrairement à vous qui parlez beaucoup mais qui n'agissez pas, j'ai des choses à faire.

Le silence se fit. Silence vite interrompu par un petit rire… de Ginny Weasley… qui d'autre ?  
Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, lui lança un regard menaçant, sans pour autant que la jeune « effrontée » ne se démonte et continua.  
- Alors ?  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux et demanda dans un murmure :  
- Comment cette fille était elle au courant des meurtres des Longdubat ? et du reste d'ailleurs. Alors que nous même avons été prévenus il y a à peine 15 minutes.  
- De la même manière qu'elle a réussit à se cacher durant deux ans du ministère, de nous, et des mangemorts durant deux ans, j'imagine. Répondit Lupin de sa voix apaisante.  
Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête, et la réunion commença.

22h12 Hermione sortit de l'immeuble en prenant bien soin de se couvrir entièrement de sa cape noire. Elle longeait les murs non éclairés des petites rues tortueuses. Couvrir l'identité de Delilah était de plus en plus difficile. Certes, elle était convaincue que c'était le seul moyen à leur disposition pour résister contre le ministère, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire les gens du ministère pour rendre son travail encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle devait s'occuper des ondes magiques, permettant à Delilah de se faire entendre, sans que l'on ne puisse en détecter la source. Elle devait aussi protéger les récepteurs d'ondes de toute la communauté magique pour que nul ne sache qui était en train de l'écouter. Et en plus de ca, elle devait être à jour dans les informations… Hermione Granger risquait sa vie, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

22h12 Harry sortit en claquant la porte. Enervé.

Ils sortirent tous les deux en même temps. Chacun dans ses pensées. L'un pensait au moyen de trouver un horcruxe, alors que l'autre pensait au moyen de rester en vie jusqu'à demain. L'un voulant sauver le monde, sans trop y croire, l'autre croyant que l'on pouvait encore sauver le monde, sans trop savoir comment.

Ce soir là, nous étions le 12 Décembre. Un soir comme tant d'autres mais qui allait faire basculer deux enfants dans une seule et même destinée.  
J'étais assis sur mon fauteuil. En face de moi brillaient les dernières braises de ma petite et fragile cheminée. Et j'attendais.

Hermione marchait, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle sentit une grosse masse la heurter de plein fouet. Elle retint la respiration et leva les yeux. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Harry Potter. Le fameux survivant.

Harry jura. Pui regarda celui qu'il avait heurté. Il distingua un jeune homme maigre. Il devait avoir 14 ans tout au plus. Enveloppé dans une cape, seul son pantalon, étaient visible. Le garçon leva les yeux. De magnifiques yeux. Les plus beaux qu'Harry n'ai jamais vu. Pas aussi beau que les siens bien sur mais bon…  
Harry recula de quelques pas et s'apprêta à gronder le garçon, quand la porte de l'immeuble devant lequel ils étaient s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un vieillard tout rabougri : moi.

Je les observais un instant, puis lui dit de ma voix faible :  
- Jeune homme je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Aussi méfiants l'un que l'autre. Je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir leur parler, quand le destin me vint en aide : je m'évanouis sur le pallier de ma porte.

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais dans mon fauteuil, assis confortablement, devant la cheminée, ou des buches brulaient, entretenues par le jeune Potter alors que la jeune fille me surveillait.

-Merci mes enfants, dis-je dans un sourire.  
Hermione hocha la tête, alors qu'Harry me fit don d'une magnifique moue dédaigneuse.  
Mais ceci ne me faisait rien. Je continuais.  
-Le destin fait bien les choses.  
Harry soupira :  
-Le destin ? Vous voulez dire votre maladie.  
-Non, le destin. C'est le destin qui vous a fait vous rencontrer. Répliquais-je tranquillement. Vous êtes à vous deux le seul moyen de supprimez définitivement Voldemort.

Aucun n'eut de réaction à la prononciation du nom interdit.  
Harry s'approcha, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
Ce fut Hermione, qui se chargea de répondre à ma place.  
- Barty Croupton.  
La surprise que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage d'Harry n'était pas feinte, et il tendit sa baguette vers moi, alors qu'il s'adressait à Hermione.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Il semble normal que l'on sache reconnaitre, un ancien premier ministre quand on le voit non ?  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.  
- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? En quoi ce petit garçon dont la voix n'a même pas encore mué, pourrait m'être utile ?  
Je levais un sourcil interrogateur vers Hermione, qui était restée cachée dans a cape, ainsi il ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de son erreur de jugement la concernant. La jeune fille, me souriait, et je cru apercevoir un discret clin d'œil m'invitant à continuer, sans relever le fait, qu'elle était belle et bien une femme.

C'est donc amusé, que je poursuivis :  
- Deux propheties, le disent.  
Voyant, les questions venir je repris rapidement.  
-Vous n'aurez pas à les trouver elles viendront à vous naturellement.  
- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Que me proposez-vous en échange ?

Il le savait déjà. Celui qui tuerait Voldemort, dominerait le monde sorcier. Un seul mot.

-Pouvoir, répondis-je tranquillement.  
- Tentateur, me riposta t-il déjà tenté.

Hermione ne me répondit pas, fixant le jeune Potter, d'un air déçu. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et plongea ses si beaux yeux dans les miens avant de me répondre, de sa voix si douce.  
-Je n'en veux pas.  
Je souriais. Cette jeune fille avait à 17 ans, plus de sagesse que moi à 77.  
- Mes enfants. Voilà pourquoi vous devez vous battre cote à cote. Chacun refrénant les pulsions de l'autre. Vous vous complétez. Vous vous sauvez l'un l'autre. La force et l'intelligence. L'expérience et la sagesse…  
Harry grogna un peu, mais je n'y fis pas attention et continuais. J'étais si heureux d'avoir trouvé ceux qui nous ramèneraient à la paix, que mon discours prenait peu à peu le chemin du monologue.

J'avais si longtemps attendu cet instant.

-Que savez-vous du nombre 12 ?  
-Qu'il est comprit entre 11 et 13 ? Ricana Harry.  
-On n'a pas le temps de jouer à ca. Dis-je en soupirant.  
-Pourquoi est ce si important monsieur ? demanda gentiment Hermione.  
Je lui souriais.  
-Le nombre douze n'est pas un nombre comme les autres, il est partout et nulle part à la fois. Présent dans la vie de chacun, mais ne marquant uniquement les élus. Il vous guidera mais risquera de vous perdre aussi. A lui vous serez liés, en nous vous l'utiliserez, en eux vous le détruirez.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être bref et concis, à la fin et aller droit au but, réclama Harry l'air plus qu'exaspéré.  
Un sourire presque indulgent s'étirait sur mes lèvres : la jeunesse était si pressée de nos jours...  
-Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mes descriptions ont toujours été lourdes, inintéressantes, et pleines de sous entendus. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.  
Hermione, riait doucement. Et je sentais déjà mon cœur fondre.  
Je rajustais mes lunettes, et me callais un peu mieux contre mon fauteuil. Avant de poser mes vieux yeux blasés sur deux paires d'yeux avides de comprendre.  
Je pris une petite inspiration avant de me lancer dans mes explications.

- On pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un nombre et rien de plus. Un simple nombre. Mais c'est bien plus que ca. Le 12 symbolise l'accomplissement absolu. On a 12 mois dans l'année, 12 heures le jour et 12 la nuit, tout comme on a 12 dieux dans l'Olympe, 12 travaux d'Hercule, 12 apôtres…. Ceci peut paraitre anodin, mais ça ne l'est pas. Du moins pas pour vous. Les plus grands ont été marqués par ce nombre. Il vous suffira de suivre sa trace, grâce aux deux propheties vous concernant.  
-2 ? Et pourquoi pas 12, railla le jeune Potter.  
Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et répondit une nouvelle fois à ma place d'une voix lointaine.  
- 2. Une portant le chiffre un et l'autre le chiffre deux, cote à cote elles forment le 12.  
Harry haussa des épaules.  
- Ce ne sont que des sornettes, des croyances stupides, pour des gens crédules comme toi ! S'emporta le jeune survivant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Une nouvelle attaque vint me terrasser, mon cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre sans que je puisse leur en dire plus.

Je les regardais, une dernière fois. La nuit et le jour. L'un alliant la force et le courage, l'autre l'innocence et la foi. A eux deux, ils réveilleront le monde sorcier d'un cauchemar, qui a décidemment bien trop duré. Car ici, commençait l'histoire d'Hermione Granger et d'Harry Potter.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais partir. Car ce soir là, je savais qu'en partant je laisserai derrière moi un monde un peu moins sombre.

J'étais prêt. Calme. Confiant. Serein. Mort.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chap. J'espère sincèrement n'avoir déçu personne, (sinon vous pouvez tjrs me le faire savoir par review ou email au choix), je suppose que vous avez encore pas mal de questions en tête, et à ce propos s'il y a des choses que vous voulez voir dans cette fic' (je ne sais pas moi, des couples, situations particulières ou autre faites le moi savoir, je tacherais d'en prendre compte.)

_What else ? Euh oui, si vous avez aimé, se serait cool de me le faire savoir !! :) _

_Et sinon et bien merci à tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur cette fic'._

_A bientôt._

_Ness_


	3. Cimetières et rencontre

* * *

_Hello me revoici !! Non, non je n'oublie pas mon autre fic' la suite arrive bientôt d'ailleurs. :)_

_Merci à_

chris87 : tjrs aussi perspicace.. Quoi dire d'autre ?? ;)

klaude : je crois que la suite et tout aussi déconcertante non ?

Angi : j'espère avoir bien répondu a tes questions par mail.

Eldar-Melda : le début ?? Assez triste, assez gris, assez ironique, et assez étrange…

Saika Garner : il faut dire que ça m'a amusé l'idée d'avoir un vieillard cynique comme narrateur…

Stripper : pour ce qui est de delilah, rien n'est encore joué finalement, ça dépend sans doute de l'inspiration du moment…

Clém : il faut être dans le brouillard pour avoir envie de chercher la lumière sinon ou serait l'intérêt de le faire ??

my dark dreams : je suis rouge, presque gênée de tant de compliments, très flattée, et un peu idiote dans le fond devant mon écran et tout ça grâce à toi !! Lol

nono-chan230 : à croire que je laisse tout le monde perplexe… pour ce qui est des transitions entre les pensées des persos la voilà, et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à poster la suite…

Ravie de voir que ma fic' suscite des remarques intéressantes, perspicaces, merci pour vos conseils et a bientôt.

_Un grand big méga merci à chris87 pour sa lecture en avant première (lol) de ce chap, et pour son avis !!_

_En espérant que ce chapitre répond à certaines de vos questions pour en poser de nouvelles… _

_Merci encore._

_Ness._

* * *

**_« Les __morts __se __taisent__, __les __vivants __ne __veulent __pas __entendre __et __les __survivants __ne __peuvent __pas __parler__. »_**

_Serge Joncour__ extrait de __Que la paix soit avec vous._

Hermione ferma les yeux. Il était très tard, ou bien très tôt, elle ne savait plus trop.

Elle avait vu le maudit survivant enterrer le vieil homme, après qu'elle l'eut plus ou moins obligé à se débrouiller sans elle. Lui, aurait été pour le laisser là, et partir. Les révélations de l'homme ne paraissaient pas l'avoir troublé plus que cela. Potter n'avait rien dit. Il s'en moquait apparemment. Prenant sûrement ces propos comme ceux d'un vieux fou sur le point de mourir, et qui pour avoir un peu de compagnie était prés à raconter n'importe quoi. C'est du moins ce qu'elle avait compris à travers les marmonnements du jeune homme.

Pour sa part, elle ne savait trop quoi penser. Pourquoi, Croupton aurait il mentit ? Il lui avait semblé honnête. De plus, ses paroles étaient si intrigantes, qu'elle ne voyait pas trop où il aurait pu aller pêcher tout ceci. Soit il avait la plus grande imagination du monde sorcier (chose difficile dans un monde remplie d'horreur ! ), soit il disait vrai.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir la vérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas pu se reposer de la nuit. Et quelle nuit !! Il recouvrit la tombe d'une dernière couche de terre puis s'appuya sur la pelle. Le cimetière était vide. Il était là, seul vivant au milieu des fantômes errants à la recherche de leurs tombes. Le cimetière des damnés. Charmant comme nom. Tout comme celui qui l'avait trouvé: Ombrage. Ce cimetière destiné aux « sang de bourbe » avait été maudit, il y a de cela cinq ans. Tous ceux qui étaient contre le présent gouvernement y avaient trouvé leurs places. Aucun sang mêlé, enfants de moldus ou autre ne pouvait être enterré ailleurs, et s'ils essayaient ils seraient automatiquement repérés par un puissant sortilège. De plus il fallait qu'il soit enterré sans magie, à la façon moldue, avec une pelle… Hors si Barty Croupton était un sang pur, il avait été banni de la communauté sorcière il y avait sept ans. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait accepté de rentrer dans cette maison. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, mais il avait préféré jouer la comédie. Mais il avait été encore plus surpris de voir que le jeune garçon en face de lui avait lui aussi reconnu l'ancien ministre que de voir que c'était bel et bien lui. D'ailleurs en parlant du petit merdeux qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry fronça des sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom de la soirée, mais quand le vieil homme avait rendu l'âme, et qu'il s'était tourné vers lui pour essayer de lui parler celui-ci s'était ni plus ni moins volatilisé (charmant).

Harry posa la pelle près de la tombe, fit apparaître une petite croix penchée à l'aide de sa baguette, y fit gravé 12 et la posa au dessus de la tombe avant de transplaner.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il jeta sa cape et s'effondra sur le fauteuil le plus proche, puis fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu, et regarda autour de lui. La décoration était à son image. Aux couleurs des serpentards. Sombre et sombre. Classique et chic. A double tranchant. Voilà maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il y vivait. Seul. Il n'amenait jamais ses conquêtes ici. Seuls ses amis et Sirius pouvait y entrer. Harry réfléchissait. Les paroles du vieux fou, le troublaient plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Ce nombre 12, il le voyait partout depuis deux heures. Il n'avait jamais fait attention qu'il vivait au 12 Walter Street, ni qu'il avait lutté pour la deuxième fois contre Voldemort à 12 ans. Pas plus qu'il vivait dans un 12 pièces, ni que le haut conseil de l'Ordre du Phoenix était composé de 12 membres Beaucoup trop de 12, pour une seule personne... Coïncidences ou Prophétie ? Bonne question n'est ce pas ? Et puis il y avait aussi le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré. Comment connaissait t-il Croupton ? Il semblait être bien trop jeune pour le connaitre, surtout que depuis qu'il avait été bannit par la communauté sorcière plus personne ne l'avait revu, et que nul ne devait prononcer son nom. Harry avait fait le choix d'ignorer le petit. Histoire de ne pas trop donner d'importance à tout ceci. De lui faire croire qu'il s'en moquait. Pourtant maintenant, il le regrettait presque. Qui était cet enfant ? Que faisait il en pleine nuit, bien après le couvre feu, seul, dehors ? Comment s'était-il volatilisé ? Il devait être trop jeune pour pouvoir transplaner. Pourquoi se cachait-il dans sa cape ? Le connaissait-il ? Beaucoup trop de questions … et aucune réponse.

Il faisait maintenant jour. Enfin façon de parler. Depuis qu'Ombrage avait pris le pouvoir, le soleil n'apparaissait plus vraiment. Toujours caché par de gros nuages gris foncés, seuls quelques rayons tentaient bien courageusement de percer ici et là. Un peu à la façon du ciel ensorcelé de Poudelard qui reflétait l'humeur de Dumbledore, le véritable ciel, paraissait avoir la même humeur que les sorciers de Londres. Maussade. Triste. Blasé. Et lourd. Ce vaste et brumeux ciel, lui donnait une douloureuse envie de s'envoler pour un ciel ensoleillé ou lui insouciant passerait ses heures à faire de folles courses contre les nuages. Harry se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement de bras des mendiants qui avait élu domicile devant le ministère et y entra. Une longue journée l'attendait. Il devait se rendre à son bureau, puis à celui d'Ombrage qui devait sûrement être folle furieuse contre Delilah, se renseigner sur le nombre 12, aller au département des prophéties voir si il n' y avait pas une petite surprise pour lui, aller a son rendez vous secret avec Rogue et pour finir a l'enterrement des Longdubats ainsi qu'à la réunion de l'ordre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione faisait la vaisselle. Comme quoi faire partie des hors la loi, n'était pas aussi cool que ça ! Elle était déçue, même si elle avait du mal à se l'admettre. Elle avait imaginé, Harry Potter, comme quelqu'un de sympathique, de courageux, prêt à tout pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Au lieu de ça, elle avait rencontré un jeune homme froid, blasé, et sarcastique. En plus il l'avait prise pour un jeune homme ! Il était vrai, que son apparence était ces temps ci le cadet de ses soucis mais de là à la prendre pour un garçon ! Certes, il était séduisant, si toutefois vous étiez branchés beauté froide et ténébreuse, mais bon il ne lui avait fait pas plus d'effet qu'un plancton… Elle secoua la tête pour enlever les yeux émeraude de sa tête, et se remit à réfléchir à son plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 21h. « Le cimetière des fiers », était éclairé. Des bougies flottaient un peu partout. Harry, lui, était impassible, malgré la pièce de théâtre mi comique, mi tragique qui se tenait devant lui. Il y avait du beau monde au balcon comme le disait Sirius. Les hauts fonctionnaires hypocrites, Neville et ses amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, les membres de l'ordre plus ou moins dispersés, et des mangemorts qui affirmaient ne pas l'être. Beaucoup de personnes avaient gardés leurs têtes encagoulées. Un peu plus loin, Dray et son père parlaient à voix basse. Ombrage faisait un discours hypocrite en l'honneur des Longdubats, dont la mort était sans doute liée à elle-même. Bref un enterrement comme les autres. Et il commençait sincèrement à s'ennuyer ferme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au milieu de la foule, composée uniquement de sangs purs, se tenait une personne muette. Ils avaient cru qu'obliger la famille à ce que l'enterrement soit de nuit empêcherait ceux qui n'étaient pas haut placés à pouvoir s'y rendre. Idiots. Certes, nombreux furent ceux qui malgré leur envie d'accompagner le couple dans leur dernière demeure, ne purent venir … mais elle, elle y était. Elle devait bien trop à ce gentil couple amoureux de liberté ainsi qu'à leur fils. Elle se devait d'y être.

Après l'oraison funèbre, chacun vint déposer une rose blanche sur chacune des deux tombes. Quand se fut à son tour, elle y déposa deux roses de couleur rose pale, à l'abri des regards et le plus discrètement que possible. Puis elle s'approcha de Neville qui parlait avec le fameux Potter, et le plus jeune des fils Weasley et lui murmura doucement « Toutes mes condoléances. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sursauta. Cette voix, il la connaissait !! Avant même que nul ne réagisse, il s'empara de la cape de la personne en face de lui et la fit voler à quelques centimètres de lui. Face à lui, se tenait la fameuse Delilah. En chaire et en os. Habillée d'un jupon en voile rose, et d'un simple débardeur de coton noir, assortie aux ballerines de la même couleur. Les fameux cheveux noirs aux mèches roses, les yeux roses, la peau blanche… oui c'était bel et bien elle Delilah. Le temps s'arrêta. Le silence se fit. Tous étaient trop surpris et choqués pour réagir, un peu comme un moldu qui verrait un fantôme, ils étaient tous là, aurors, ministres et autres, les bras ballants à observer la jeune fille, souriante, comme si de rien n'était.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air. C'était à elle, d'entrer en jeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures, mais qui en vérité, fut dix secondes, un coup de feu se fit entendre, suivit par d'autres. Surpris tous prirent leurs baguettes en main, prêt à contre attaquer, ce qui laissa à Delilah une fraction de seconde pour transplanner face à un Neville mort de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sortit de sa cachette, et tira en l'air cinq coups de feu à la suite, tout en prenant soin de créer d'abord un bouclier protecteur puissant autour d'elle, pour lutter contre les sorts qui n'allaient pas tarder a pleuvoir sur elle. Quand elle vit que Delilah avait disparut. Elle sourit, à l'assemblée qui s'acharnait à lancer des avada sur elle, se permit même une petite révérence et transplanna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des quelques secondes précédentes, Harry n'avait rien compris. Delilah avait fait son apparition. Nul n'avait su réagir. Puis une fille aux cheveux dorés, avait tiré dans il ne savait trop quoi. Nul n'avait pu réagir. Et toutes deux avaient disparus. Sans que nul ne puisse là encore réagir. Parmi les convives on comptait de grands sorciers tels que le vieux Dumby, de grands aurors, et même il en était convaincu de puissants mangemorts et nul n'avait réagit. Il frappa contre une pierre tombale et jura. Foutue journée. Pourtant il lui semblait avoir reconnu la jeune fille aux yeux dorés…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione éclata de rire, en transplannant chez elle. Tout avait fonctionné comme elle l'avait prévu. Delilah se devait d'assister à cet enterrement. Et Delilah devait faire savoir qu'elle y était. Elle avait tout d'abord, déposé deux roses « roses » au lieu des blanches traditionnelles, mais nul ne l'avait vu. Puis elle avait présenté ses doléances à Neville, mais là encore à part lui et le survivant on ne l'avait pas entendu. C'est alors qu'avec la rapidité d'un phoenix elle avait lancé un sort à Potter pour qu'il ait des doutes la concernant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait découverte. Enfin, elle avait prononcé un sortilège de chronos à toute l'assemblée. Ce sortilège lui permettait de les rendre tous incapables de réagir durant quelques minutes, ce qu'elle mettrait sur le compte de la surprise, leur faisant croire, qu'ils étaient si choqués que durant quelques secondes ils ne purent réagir. Puis Hermione cachée plus loin, avait tiré à l'aide de son arme à feu. L'assemblée constituée de sang purs, ne sachant pas ce qu'était un pistolet songerait à l'attaquer elle, ce qui permettrait à Delilah de fuir. Suivit de prés par Hermione.

Aussi simple que ca. Aussi ingénieux également… avouons le.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sortit du ministère quatre heures plus tard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Delilah la rose, comme on l'appelait souvent était réapparut. Le ministère avait retenu tout le monde, mais nul n'était au courant. Et bien qu'il ait vu Neville rire, il savait qu'il n'y était pas mêlé. Le veriseterum ne ment pas. De plus, pour la première fois, depuis sa toute première émission Delilah n'avait pas allumé sa radio. Deux heures plus tard, une lettre était toutefois parvenue à Ombrage, qui après maintes vérifications pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas piégée, put lire les mots suivants :

« Le soleil se lèvera à nouveau. Ce n'est pas un souhait, pas plus qu'un rêve. C'est une promesse. Car comme le dit Sénèque (un peu de culture moldu) c'est quand on n'a plus d'espoir qu'il ne faut désespérer de rien.

Delilah. »

Harry était perplexe, Dumbledore lui-même semblait ne rien comprendre.

-« Semblait » Potter. « Semblait »

Harry sursauta, et ricana en voyant son meilleur ami avancer vers lui.

-Saurais-tu lire dans mon esprit, Malefoy ? lui demanda t il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

-Non, tu sais bien que non, même Dumby n'y arrive plus depuis longtemps, répondit le blond visiblement amusé.

Harry sourit. Ou plutôt grimaça comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, d'une façon dédaigneuse, mais son ami ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Tu réfléchis à voix haute, continua t- il.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je n'y comprends rien…

-… et tu n'aimes pas ca.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux.

-Exact. Où est Rogue ?

Le visage de Draco redevint sérieux.

-En bas il t'attend.

-Bien.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione regardait le ciel. Elle ne savait pas si Potter l'avait reconnu. Ni même si un deuxième avis de recherche serait plaqué dès demain mais une chose était sure, il n'y avait plus de demi tour possible maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry suivit son ami dans les escaliers qui les conduisaient vers les sous terrains de Londres, a partir de leur cachette secrète. Ils y trouvèrent Rogue, le nez en l'air en pleine contemplation d'une bouche d'égout. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence de ses anciens élèves il hocha de la tête.

Alors ? le questionna Harry.  
Rogue secoua la tête.

- toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois.

Que voulez vous on ne peut pas tous être aussi patient que vous professeur lui répondit Harry un faux air fataliste dans la voix.

Rogue haussa les épaules et reprit.

Je l'ai trouvée.

Bien. Alors demain le problème sera résolu, murmura Harry, les yeux brillants.

Pas décu ca va? Anyway merci pour votre lecture. Ness


	4. Piégée

_Hello._

_J'ai fait assez vite, pour la suite, faut croire que je suis inspirée._

_Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions._

_Crunchies thx._

_my dark dreams__. cette fin ne dervait pas trop te plaire je crois._

klaude déconcertant, je pense que ce chap. l'est tout autant si ce n'est plus. Mais bon l'essentiel c'est que tu aimes.

_nono-chan230__ trés perspicace. mais bon sorry c'est pas today que l'on sait de quoi parlait Snape._

_chris87 thx again_

_clém aie aie aie... je vous fait encore patauger here !_

_Bonne lecture. Ness._

* * *

_**Piégée.**_

_« La __mouche__ qui __veut__échapper__ au __piège__ ne __peut__être__ plus en __sûreté__ que sur le __piège __même__. »_

Extrait de _Le miroir de l'âme __de __Georg Christoph Lichtenberg_

Voldemort était assis sur un trône d'os. D'os humains. Chacune de ses victimes ou presque avait généreusement contribué à ce trône. Mais il n'était pas parfait. Il lui manquait quelques cadavres. Celui de Dumbledore, Potter et Delilah.

Il était sans aucun doute le plus puissant sorcier de son époque. Il avait le pouvoir. Il était craint. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ces trois là, tournaient autour de lui comme des moustiques insupportables gênant le guerrier dans sa conquête de la jungle. Dumbledore ne le craignait absolument pas, Potter empêchait son ascension au sommet, et cette fichue Delilah le narguait ouvertement. Cette pensée, le mettait dans une fureur telle, que le mage noir aux couleurs cadavériques virait au rouge. Ca en était presque amusant. Enfin du moins dans l'esprit d'un vieil homme cynique tel que moi, observant la Terre de son perchoir. Mais ce n'était pas le plus divertissant. Notre méchant Voldy préféré, faisait de Delilah une obsession. Il passait plus de temps à la rechercher elle, qu'à trouver des solutions pour tuer Potter…

Amusant certes, intriguant surement, et inquiétant à souhait.

* * *

Pas loin de là, une jeune fille se brossait ses cheveux. Ou du moins tentait de les brosser. En vain. Elle se releva lentement, résignée, et descendit les escaliers. Elle vivait dans un duplex coquet du Londres moldu, avec son oncle et sa tante : Mr and Mrs Dursley. De braves gens. Mr. Dursley était informaticien, Mrs. Dursley ambassadrice de je ne sais plus trop quelle association célèbre moldu luttant pour je ne sais encore qu'elle fléau de l'univers. A eux trois, ils tentaient de mener une vie simple… du moins si l'on tentait nous aussi d'oublier le fait que leur nièce était sorcière, hors la loi, et encore plus hors la loi depuis quelques heures ainsi que tous les dangers qui planait sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Mais dans l'immédiat le problème récurant de la maisonnée, était Delilah.

Hermione (car il s'agissait bien d'elle) hurlait :

-Non, non, non !!

Et sa tante souriait :

-S'il te plait Mione ! On restera tranquille, on ne fera pas de bruit, et on ne la dérangera pas.

Alors que son mari surenchérissait :

-Mais, oui ! Tout ce que l'on veut c'est la voir en chaire et os, lui demander un autographe, et l'écouter chanter !!

Hermione, se pinçait les lèvres se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une famille si inconsciente, et soupira, vaincue. A quoi bon dire non ? Ils ne la lâcheraient pas. Plus collants qu'un strangullot, plus gentils qu'un labrador, et plus fidèles que son chat Pattenrond qui n'hésitait pas à la tromper pour un bol de lait, à eux, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire non.

* * *

De l'autre coté, version sorcier, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aussi indiscipliné que lui-même, discutait avec Malefoy père et fils. Le sujet du jour ? Devinez un peu… Exact. Delilah.

Harry prit le dossier que lui tendit son ami, et le feuilleta rapidement, avant de relever la tête.

Que vas-tu faire ? la question venait de Draco.

Rien, s'entendit t il répondre. Remets ce dossier à Mme. Le Ministre.

Draco hocha la tête et sortit. Harry se retourna vers Lucius, et lui dit :

Remets en une copie à Tu sais qui. Voilà qui devrait te remettre dans ses bonnes grâces, et Merlin sait que nous en avons besoin.

Lucius se leva et sortit après un bref au revoir de la tête, laissant un Harry songeur.

Le garçon qu'il avait crut voir était une fille. Fille qui travaillait avec Delilah. Fille qui était hors la loi. Et fille qui partageait à son plus grand agacement une partie de son destin. Bad news comme qui dirait. Comme quoi il y avait des jours petit Potter ou il ne fallait pas se lever !

* * *

Amusant. Voilà moins de 48h, que j'étais mort, et tout dans leurs vies, n'allait pas tarder à être chamboulé. Pour ma part, j'ai emmené dans ma tombe mes secrets et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les raconter ! Pourtant je peux vous voir d'ici, vous pensez sans doute que ceci est intriguant, étrange et compliqué. Exact. Vous voilà bien perspicace. Et encore, nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire…

* * *

Hermione et sa famille sortirent. Au bout de deux rues, ils s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée. Elle compta 78 pas, et se pencha, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, et une trappe apparu. Elle la souleva, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils ressortirent à l'air libre, dans une ruelle semblable à la précédente. Hermione leur tendit des capes, puis cachés, ils sortirent de la ruelle, débouchant sur le chemin de traverse. On était à l'heure de pointe, les sorciers courraient pour rentrer chez eux, avant le couvre feu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Hermione et les Dursley entrèrent dans un immeuble en mauvais état.

* * *

Harry ouvra les portes battantes qui menaient vers la salle de réunion de l'Ordre d'un geste sec. Il s'assit. Il avait 30 minutes de retard. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait se faire désirer dans la vie.

Il ne prit pas la peine de dire bonjour aux autres et encore moins de s'excuser pour son retard, et entra dans le vif du sujet :

Je sais qui est Delilah.

Il prit un temps d'arrêt, savourant dans le silence l'effet de ses paroles, attendant la question fatidique… posé par Ron Weasley, allons donc on s'en serait presque douté.

Et qui est-elle ?

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étendirent pour former un sourire étrange, ce fameux sourire qu'Hermione avait trouvé insupportable. Un demi-sourire en coin, hautain.

La fille qui était avec elle. C'est Hermione Granger.

Tout en parlant Harry avait fait parcourir un dossier la concernant.

17 ans. D'origine moldue. Elle a été parmi les premiers à être marqué en tant que sang de bourbe par le ministère, puis elle a disparu, il y a de cela 3 ans. De sa famille le ministère n'a rien, pas plus que l'administration moldue. Ce que je sais, je sais par des moyens disons… spéciaux. Elle a un grand frère et une grande sœur Noah et Nora 23 ans, jumeaux. Ils ont disparus il y a cinq ans. Peu après leurs parents John et Dalila, disparaissaient à leurs tours. Impossible de retrouver leurs traces nulle part. Quelqu'un s'est chargé de tout nettoyer. Aucune trace ou presque que ces individus ont un jour existé. D'ailleurs peu de personnes, ont rencontré Hermione Granger… mais je suis sur que le professeur Dumbledore se rappelle encore de cette jeune fille, n'est ce pas ?

Le directeur de Poudelard souriait.

Oh oui, bien sur que oui, comment l'oublier. J'avais été la voir chez elle, jamais je n'avais vu autant de potentiel chez une si jeune enfant moldue de surcroit. Mais son frère et sa sœur avait refusé qu'elle entre à l'école, tout comme eux même avaient refusé il y avait quelques années. Une famille discrète, pour ne pas dire secrète. Dommage. Elle serait sans doute devenue la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, dit-il en caressant lentement sa barbe.

Harry grogna. Le sorcier le plus doué de leur génération, c'était lui. Point.

-Bref, vous vous rappelez sans doute de ses yeux.

-Oui, bien sur deux perles d'or pur.

Des chuchotements se levèrent dans la salle.

-donc, reprit Harry, elle ne peut pas être Delilah. Nous savons tous que les yeux d'or s'ils sont uniques sont aussi inchangeable, et ca par aucun sort, ou invention moldu (j'ai vérifié).

Sirius lui coupa la parole.

-Alors, cette fille est une…

-Oui, le coupa Harry. S'en est une. Mais je doute qu'elle-même le sache. Seuls nous 12, savons leurs existences. Bref, pour revenir à Delilah. Il fallait qu'elle soit proche de Granger, et elle-même inconnue. C'est alors, que je suis tombé sur la photo de Nora Granger. Belle, brune et aux yeux noirs, facilement colorables en roses. D'après ce que je sais, elle était mannequin chez les moldus, une existence normale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse mystérieusement.

-Que fait on ? demanda Sirius.

-Nous ? Rien. J'ai donné un exemplaire de ce dossier à Dray, en ce moment même, il est avec le ministre cherchant un moyen d'arrêter Delilah, et Lucius est avec Voldemort. Si tout va bien ils l'auront ce soir.

Sirius se leva brusquement.

-Comment ca ce soir ?

- Et bien, j'ai plus ou moins trouvé ou elle allait enregistrer son émission ce soir. Comment ? Je ne vous le dirais pas.

-Mais comment peux-tu faire ca ? Tu les condamnes à mort.

- Faux, ce n'est pas sur qu'ils les trouvent. J'ai laissé des indices certes. Mais il faut que les Malefoy les dirigent en ce sens, en les laissant croire, que ce sont leurs chefs qui ont tout trouvé par eux-mêmes. Et ce n'est pas facile. Et puis, j'ai prévenu Lucius et Rogue ainsi que Dray qu'ils doivent protéger Hermione Granger. Le reste m'est égal.

-Mais… commencèrent Sirius et Ron d'une même voix.

-Non. Ils ont fait le choix d'assurer leurs protections à eux de payer le prix.

-Pourquoi sauver Hermione ? Demanda Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

-Elle peut m'être utile.

Personne ne parlait. Tous ou presque étaient dégoutés de l'attitude de l'ancien prince des serpentards, bien qu'ils n'en fussent pas surpris, Harry Potter était aussi diabolique que Lucifer, quand il le voulait. Même Sirius et Dumbledore ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est donc presque résigné, et impuissants qu'ils virent la petite radio s'allumait, en espérant que le carnage ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui…

« Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir. Ici Delilah. Vous écoutez une radio illégale, si cela ne vous fait pas peur, et bien bienvenue sinon adieu.

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour hier, j'ai du m'absenter, pour assister à l'enterrement des Longdubat. C'était euh… Spécial. J'ai été accueillie (deux heures après mon arrivée tout de même … la notion de politesse est à revoir chez le ministère !!), donc je disais accueillie très très bien. Ils m'ont tous regardé durant quelques temps, m'admirant sous tous les angles, (j'ai jamais autant rougie !!) puis on a joué au lancer de doloris (plutôt eux parce que moi, ca m'amuse pas trop… allez savoir pourquoi !) Puis ils ont enrichit mon vocabulaire (Madame le ministre connait plus de jurons que tout le monde !!) Et enfin j'ai du partir (sans dire au revoir… désolé.) J'imagine qu'après ca, ils ont tous pleuré… les pauvres !! Mais bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !!

Sinon quoi d'autre à dire ? Ah oui !! Je présente du fond du cœur mes condoléances à Voldychounet pour la mort inopiné et tragique de son mangemort (quand même Voldy t'aurais pu trouver moins macabres pour désigner tes sbires…) Mr. Cracks. Ca me désole… Un méchant en moins, rien que pour ca, je vous invite à faire une seconde de silence durant laquelle on va sourire si fort, qu'on aura tous des crampes. Ca y est.

Bref, sinon la vie suit son cours, dans le ministère ou l'évènement du jour (à part moi hier !! Brigie, je suis ravie d'augmenter tes risques d'infarctus… oups ca ne se dit pas. Reprennons, je suis désolée je voulais dire, de te rajoutée des rides, sur ta vieille face de crapaud c'est mieux ?). Donc l'événement du jour est le 156 ème chat de Brigie qui a vu le jour aujourd'hui transformant le ministère de la magie, en une litière géante.

Voilà c'était les news d'aujourd'hui. C'est toujours Delilah à l'antenne et il est l'heure maintenant pour moi de … »

Mais on ne devait jamais savoir la fin de cette phrase, car au même moment retentit un cri aigu dans la radio.

* * *

Du sang. Du sang. Du sang. Merde.

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant que ce chap. n'est pas trop mauvais._

_Ness_


	5. Welcome to Hell

**

* * *

**

Hello, désolé pour le retard, mais je ne suis toujoàurs pas en France, don,c j'i pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et encore moins pour me connecter néanmoibns, je ne vais pas oublier cette fic' pour autant ni l'autre d'ailleurs...

**Un grand merci à :**

**-**_Butterflied_, la fin est étrange je sais, mais j'avoue que j'avais plus trop envie d'écrire, et que comme je comptais toute de meme l'envoyer j'ai opté pour cette fin là. Enfin Harry a besoin d'Hermione, mais pas de delilah, c'est pas une question de vangeance ou autre, c'est juste que c'est dans son intéret, ammener Delilah à Voldy c'est s"assurer que ses espions remontent dans l'estime de Vold. Mais bon tout ca s'éclaire dans les chapitres à suivre...

-_Saika Garner_, oui moi aussi étant à l'étranger je sais ce que c'est, thx anyway pour continuer de lire ...

**-**_chris87_, thx !

-_A.L._ merci :) !

-_klaude_ oui finit mal ...

-_nono-chan230_ oui il a un égo sur-dimensionné comme tu dis ! c'est juste pour changer avec le Harry de JKR :)

- _torllusque_ merci !!

-_Eldar-Melda_ il est vrai que la Potterville est bien plus intéressante, mais delilah et sa radio n'ont rien avoir, si Fred et Georges se font discrets Delilah elle veut que l'on sache qui elle est, que tous l'écoute, elle ne veut pas vous expliquer ou en est la guerre, ni meme soutenir l'ordre ou Potter, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est remonté un peu le moral aux gens, et dire voilà "parceque c'était interdit je l'ai fait, pcq je crois en des jours meilleures je suis là, et pcq vous inspirez la haine, moi je vous ridiculise.é Et puis ne comparons pas les deux radios, la 1ère est signée JKR, c'est bien loin devant !! :)

- _angi_ merci et dsl !

- _mama_ merci pour lire et sorrrrrrrrrry pour le retard !! :s

**Voilà en ésperant que ce chap vous plaira.  
**

**Encore milles excuses. Bonne lecture.**

**Ness**

* * *

_**Welcome to Hell…**_

_« L'enfer c'est les autres a dit l'autre, en grandissant je l'ai moi aussi compris... »_

_Mon grand père._

Deux corps. Des litres de sang. Du silence. Et du noir. Partout ou elle regardait. Tout était noir. Elle n'était pas morte. Pourtant elle n'était pas en vie non plus. Elle faisait partie de ce nombre réduit de personne, qui regrette d'avoir survécut à un carnage bien que son instinct de survie remercie le Ciel de l'avoir sauvée. Elle se releva, ignorant la douleur, et transplanna portant avec elle les deux corps.

Et ensuite ? demanda Ron, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux

Harry se contenta d'afficher son plus beau sourire narquois avant de se relever et de s'emparer d'un petit objet en métal à l'autre bout de la pièce.

On l'appelle.

L'objet en métal était en fait un révélateur. Un drôle de petit objet, bien pratique en fait. Après une attaque, il suffisait que son détenteur l'allume, cible celui qui avait était attaqué, et si celui-ci une fois le signalement reçu acceptait de se faire aider, alors des membres de l'Ordre venait le trouver. Tout simplement. Et Harry était certain qu'après l'horreur qu'elle avait vécut la petite Granger serait plus que « Ok » pour accepter son aide…

Cinq minutes après l'avoir allumé, le révélateur s'illumina. Hermione Granger avait accepté son aide. Il prononça alors la formule magique et le révélateur la fit transplaner directement dans la pièce. D'un mouvement, les membres présents c'est-à-dire, Sirius, Ron Weasley, son père, Harry, Tonks, Dumbledore et Lupin, se levèrent leurs baguettes prêtent à lancer des sorts, si cela tournait mal.

La fumée disparue, une jeune fille apparue. Elle était en mauvais état, et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Une mare de sang à ses pieds. Du sang, d'une couleur spéciale. Une couleur bleue. Bleu roi. Elle tremblait, sa jambe gauche entièrement ouverte, si bien qu'elle ne tenait debout que grâce à sa jambe droite elle-même salement amochée. Son chemisier autrefois blanc était bleu. Seul son visage était intact. Les yeux roses, les cheveux méchés, la peau blanche et la mâchoire crispée, Delilah se tenait face à eux.

Si tous restèrent choqués face à l'apparition de la chanteuse, Tonks pour sa part accourue à sa rencontre.

-Delilah ? Demanda t elle dans un murmure.

Elle se contenta d' hocher de la tête.

Tonks s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'appuyer au mur, le long duquel la jeune fille glissa. Elle ramena ensuite difficilement ses jambes à elles, et resta là, les yeux remplies de larmes le regard dans le vide.

Tonks regarda tour à tour son mari et les autres personnes présentes, et affirma que Delilah avait besoin de soins.

Harry resta un moment sans parler. C'était impossible. Si cette fille était là, cela voulait dire que Granger était morte, or il avait donné l'ordre à Snape de ne pas la tuer. Alors qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la fille aux yeux roses. S'accroupit pour avoir son visage en face du sien, qu'il prit dans sa main gauche.

-Granger ! Ou est votre sœur ?

Delilah sursauta.

-Ma sœur ? dit elle la voix tremblante. Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps de cela maintenant.

Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Encore un mensonge et je vous tue puis je vous donne en pâture à ce bon vieux Voldemort qui sera surement ravi de vous avoir pour descente de lit.

-Harry ! Hurla Tonks. Elle fit mine de lui prendre le bras mais fut vite stopper par son mari qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Delilah trembla.

Nora est morte il y a cin…

quoi ? attendez qui êtes vous ? Sa surprise était telle, qu'il avait serré trop fort le visage de sa victime qui lâcha un petit cri.

Vous ne le savez pas ? parvint-elle à dire dés que la pression des longs doigts se fit moins forte.

Je suis Hermione Granger.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais autant rit que ce jour là, tant la tête de Potter était drôle. Totalement figé, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Vous non plus à ce que je vois. Pourtant reprenez l'histoire depuis le début et vous verrez que tout cela était prévisible. Mais revenons à notre histoire et tachons de mieux comprendre voulez vous ?

* * *

Harry la relâcha et recula de quelques pas. Tonks en profita et aida la jeune fille à se relever, il était plus que temps de la soigner. La pauvre enfant avait déjà perdu énormément de sang.

Il va falloir enlever votre pantalon et votre chemisier. Vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi je dois vous soignez ici face à tous.

Hermione, car oui oui c'était elle, hocha la tête tout en grimaçant, elle n'en était plus à ca prés. Elle tira sur le fil qui retenait son pantalon de lin noir, qui tomba aussitôt, et trembla un peu plus quand elle se sentit en boxer noir face à ses gens. Elle serra encore plus les dents et entreprit d'ôter sa chemise en lâchant malgré tous ses efforts ici et là des gémissements de douleurs. Les blessures, le sang, la douleur rien de nouveau et pourtant on ne s'y habitue jamais. Une fois en sous vêtements tous purent voir l'étendue des dégâts. Son corps était une palette de couleurs. Des bleus violets, rouges, ou verts causés par les nombreux Doloris qu'elle avait du subir recouvrait son corps. Le sang qui avait arrêté de couler n'en était pas moins présent le long de sa jambe sa couleur hypnotique donnant un aspect encore plus morbide à ce corps qui n'en était plus un. Tous était curieux de savoir comment elle avait pu résister à tout ceci, mais nul ne parla, attendant dans un silence quasi religieux que Tonks la soigne. Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent, Hermione enfouit son chemisier dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris, elle s'écroula une bonne dizaine de fois, remise sur pieds à chaque fois, par la jeune auror, elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais résistait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Une fois toutes traces de combat disparues des bleus aux ouvertures, une peau blanche revit le jour sans la moindre cicatrice, si ce n'était cette petite cicatrice en forme de croissant au niveau du talon d'Achille.

veux tu que je te l'enlève aussi ? Demanda Tonks, d'une voix bienveillante.

Hermione retira le tissu de sa bouche, et répondit d'une voix faible.

-non, merci, on a tous besoin de cicatrices pour avancer.

Tonks hocha la tête et se releva, lui nettoya d'un sort ses vêtements et les lui tendit. Elle s'habilla puis se rassit par terre, prête à s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre, mais ca s'était sans compter sur « ce fichu Potter de malheur » comme elle l'avait très vite surnommé. Il se rassit face à elle, et lui dit d'une voix sans appel.  
- Expliquez-moi tout.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux et commença en ces termes.

-Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Ma sœur est morte il y a cinq ans, je l'ai moi-même enterré. J'étais connu mais je ne voulais pas l'être en tant qu'Hermione granger, non pas, que je ne voulais pas que l'on sache qui j'étais mais plus pour une question de spectacle, de mystère, de décor en gros. Ma voix, la véritable est celle de Delilah, mêmes traits, les véritables sont ceux d'Hermione, je les ai adoucit, polit, pour qu'ils ressemblent un peu au célèbre mannequin qu'était Nora Granger. Puis j'ai choisit le rose comme emblème. Quoi de plus révolutionnaire que le rose, cette couleur typiquement réservée aux filles sages ? Ensuite, j'ai crée à l'aide de mon frère un pendentif, il me suffisait d'appuyer dessus pour modifier à ma guise mes traits et ma voix. Joignant le geste à la parole elle sortit de son chemisier un collier en or agrémenté d'un cœur bleu roi. Le caressant lentement elle prit la forme d'Hermione granger. Les yeux d'or, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés. C'était bien elle. Harry lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'elle fit. Au début d ma carrière, j'étais tranquille, je chantais point. Et puis ma vision du monde a changé, l'horreur est venue a moi, dans toute sa laideur, je ne pouvais plus me taire. J'ai pris un parti. Celui du bien. De la vérité. Et dés lors, le ministère m'a courut après. Je suis donc entrée dans le monde de l'underground. Pour mieux y échapper, j'ai inversé les rôles, je devenais le chat, mes ennemis des souris, et je m'assurais ainsi d'une longueur d'avance. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- vous étiez seule ?

- Non, j'avais un oncle et une tante, on vivait du coté moldu. Ils sont morts ce soir. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé de rien. Sauf une fois. Ils avaient écouté une chanson de Delilah. Il voulait la rencontrer. Aujourd'hui ils sont morts. Je n'ai rien pu faire, il était déjà trop tard. Je me suis ensuite battue…

- comment ?

Mais Hermione, c'était évanouie. Harry soupira, il ne retirerait rien de plus. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il la prit dans ses bras et sans un mot la conduisit dans son ancienne chambre, ou après l'avoir déposée sur le lit, il l'enferma a double tour. Il entendait les autres parlaient en bas. Mais cela lui était égal. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait pas prévu ca. Il devait vérifier que c'était bel et bien Hermione Granger avant tout. De plus, il pensait livrer Delilah à Voldemort, hors étant donné qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione et que Delilah était Hermione, du moins selon ce qu'il avait pu voir, il devait trouver une autre solution à ce désastre. De plus trop de question restait sans réponses… Ou était donc les Malefoy et Snape ? Une petite conversation s'imposait…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était à milles lieues de dormir. Dés qu'elle entendit le verrou se fermer, elle ouvrit les yeux et appuya à nouveau sur son pendentif mais cette fois sur la pointe. Une lanière en cuir apparue autour de son mollet droit et accroché à celle-ci, sa baguette et une longue dague. Une sacoche avait aussi fit son apparition, accroché autour de son bras. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge sang. Elle en avala trois gouttes et se rallongea. Il s'agissait d'une potion de régénérescence, qui lui permettrait d'ici quelques minutes de recouvrir 40 pour 100 de ses capacités.

* * *

Harry marchait de long en large dans le petit salon situé à l'étage de la maison de Sirius. Face à lui Malefoy père et fils semblaient ne rien comprendre non plus. Aucun des deux n'avait prit par à l'arrestation de Delilah. Le ministère n'ayant pas su la joindre, Draco n'avait pas eu de rôle à jouer dans tout ca. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient par contre très bien su deviner les indices qu'Harry avait laissé, hors il avait jugé bon de n'envoyer qu'un seul de ses hommes pour la capturer : Snape, qui était en ce moment même avec vous savez qui.

Vers une heure du matin il débarqua dans la pièce. Le teint plus cireux que jamais. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et marmonna.

Elle est ici ?

Moui… que s'est il passé ?

Je ne sais pas trop répondit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai tué les deux personnes qui se trouvaient face à moi sans difficulté, puis quand Delilah est apparue, on s'est battue du moins je crois…

Tu crois ?

Oui. Il y a eu un grand éclair blanc, puis je me suis réveillé seul dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi, et j'étais blessé.

Qu'a dit tu sais qui ?

Il n'était pas content, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivit par Draco.

que vas-tu faire ?

Je ne sais pas trop… cette fille et un véritable mystère, c'est un piège ambulant on ne peut ni l'utiliser ni prévoir ce qu'elle va faire. Ca m'agace. Rien ne se passe comme prévu… et puis comment a-t-elle réussit à changer se yeux dorés ? C'est tout bonnement impossible… Et comment seule a-t-elle pu échapper à Snape ?

Draco ne répondit pas, il avait rarement vu Harry sur les nerfs à ce point.

* * *

Hermione récupérait des forces. Elle ne savait pas la suite de l'histoire mais elle était sure d'une chose : elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Qui l'avait découvert ? Comment ? Que lui voulait Potter ? Que lui voulait l'Ordre ? Pourquoi ce même Ordre était il impuissant face à Potter ?

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, elle se releva d'un mouvement souple. Face à elle se tenait l'albinos et le ténébreux.

* * *

L'interrogatoire allait commencer. Il obtiendrait des réponses et ce par tous les moyens. Il devait savoir qui il avait en face de lui, et il le saurait.

* * *

**A bientôt ;)**

**Ness.**


	6. lil' angel

**_« … lil' Angel. »_**

_"Si tu crois encore, qu'on peut sauver cette étoile"_

_ (Damien Saez)_

* * *

Elle devait avoir sept ou bien huit ans. Toute petite et si menue face au grand géant qui se trouvait devant elle, elle riait aux éclats. Un rire frais, enfantin, spontané, un rire communicatif que l'on ne devait bientôt jamais plus entendre. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était aussi grand que large enfermé dans un costume gris métallisé, un homme important comme on dit qui en cet instant prenait un air de grand nounours ému… La petite le frappait son petit poing si serré que les jointures en était blanches, très sérieuse et soupirant à chaque fois que son père enfermait ce petit point dans sa grande main. Et à chaque fois, elle essayait encore. Elle essayait de son mieux de frapper le plus fort que possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la souleva la fit assoir sur ses genoux, et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

_ -Apprends à donner des coups mon petit ange, à frapper, à morde, à griffer, et ne laisse jamais au grand jamais un homme prendre le dessus sur toi. Bien des hommes te diront ce que tu as faire. Mais aucun, ne pourra faire de toi ce qu'il voudra._

La petite hocha de la tête, très grave, dans une attitude quasi religieuse.

Ces mots devaient souvent revenir dans le futur, **« jamais… aucun homme… »**

* * *

Hermione ne bougeait pas. La peur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant. C'était la peur qui l'avait gardée en vie toutes ses années. Plus que la douleur, le combat, la tristesse ou encore le deuil, c'était la peur qui l'obligeait à rester debout, à réfléchir à une solution pour s'en sortir. Un gibier court toujours, même quand le chasseur l'a dans son champ de vision…

* * *

Harry souriait avec cet air suffisant de ceux qui savent qu'ils auront le dernier mot. Une assurance hautaine, qui contrastait outrageusement avec le sang froid d'Hermione.

_ - Granger, je vous présente Malefoy, Draco Malefoy._

Hermione sursauta, étrangement cette voix froide et forte l'avait brusquement effrayée. Elle se reprit néanmoins immédiatement. Elle était sure de ne pas avoir accusé le coup. Elle hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

_ - Bien, suivez nous._

C'était Malefoy qui avait parlé. Granger nota mentalement que lui aussi l'avait vouvoyé. Ce n'était pas une marque de respect, elle en avait bien conscience, c'était juste les « séquelles » d'une éducation aristocratique sorcière qui faisait que l'on ne tutoyait que ses semblables. Les êtres inférieurs avaient le droit à ce « vous » sec et dégradant, qui les remettait immédiatement à leurs places. Pour Hermione le ton était décidé : ils l'avaient cataloguée comme insignifiante. Tant mieux. Règle numéro une : ne jamais surestimer son ennemi.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans une maison angoisseusement vide, ils arrivèrent au sous sol. Une pièce glauque, froide, morbide… Et pour cause, elle était entièrement noire. Des bougies flottantes ici et là rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. Au centre une chaise. On lui fit signe de s'assoir. Elle s'exécuta.

Malefoy alla s'appuya sur le mur de droite, le visage amusé. Prêt à voir le spectacle : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry Potter menait lui-même un interrogatoire. Et ce garçon avait du moins selon la rumeur le don de les rendre des plus intéressants.

_-Bien, commença Harry scrutant avec l'intérêt le plus vif sa jeune captive. Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Hermione Granger._

_-Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_-17 ans_

_-Êtes-vous Delilah ?_

_-Oui._

_-Sa main retentit sur le fin visage pale, comme une détonation sèche._

_-Êtes-vous Delilah ?_

_-Oui._

Hermione n'avait pas crié. Toujours cette même voix. Assurée, définitive, mais aussi douce et grave.

_-Bien._

_-Comment avez-vous réussit à changer d'apparence et de voix ?_

_-Par mon talisman._

Deuxième coup. Cette fois portée en pleine face, à l'aide de sa baguette, utilisée comme un vulgaire bâton.

_-ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante. Je répète comment avez-vous réussit à changer d'apparence et de voix ?_

_-Par mon talisman._

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir, qui avait tout d'un faux. Il se mit à marcher autour d'elle, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il en faisait trop comme un mauvais acteur de série B.

_-J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour les interrogatoires moldus. Il y a moins de sang, ca joue plus sur le coté psychique de la personne, ca la teste. Etes vous une personne fragile mademoiselle Hermione Granger ?_

_-Que répondre à cela ?_

_-Allez au diable._

Harry éclata de rire, suivit par son ami.

_-Mais j'y reviens justement. Voulez vous que je vous y garde une place ? J'y possède mes entrées V.I.P vous savez… Au fait je note au passage que vous me vouvoyez au lieu de s'adressez à moi à la troisième personne… Croyez-vous supérieur à moi ?_

_-Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sure_.

Troisième coup. Parti sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. C'était instinctif. Mauvaise réponse Nouveau coup. Un peu comme une formule de maths que l'on applique à chaque fois sans se demander pourquoi, mais en sachant qu'elle apporte le résultat désiré.

_-Je vois…_

Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaitre une bassine posé sur un petit tabouret juste en face d'Hermione. Doucement, elle se remplit toute seule d'eau, et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, Harry l'avait poussé dans l'eau maintenant sa tête, pour que celle-ci reste immergée.

* * *

L'eau était si glacée que son visage lui brulait. Ses cheveux autour d'elle semblaient congelés. Elle avait l'impression que sa bouche s'étirait à l'infini, lui procurant une douleur insupportable. Ses joues se craquelaient. Des millions de petites fissures apparaissaient sur son visage. Des milliards de petites coupures lui donnait envie d'hurler. Elle s'étouffait. Son visage lui brulait. Elle avait froid. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle avalait de l'eau. Elle devenait folle…

* * *

Au bout de quelques très longues secondes, Harry releva la jeune fille. Elle s'était débattue, mais en vain.

_-Bien on reprend. Comment avez-vous réussit à changer d'apparence ?_

Hermione ferma un court instant les yeux.

_-Grace à mon talisman._

Harry soupira mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle continua.

_-Et à la magie de l'alchimie._

La baguette vint fouétté le visage pale encore une fois. Instinctivement. Comment était ce possible ? De qui se moquait-elle ? L'alchimie ? Impossible. Impossible.

_-Impossible._

* * *

Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux. Son visage était ensanglanté, elle avait mal. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Qu'on en finisse.

* * *

_-Si. Mon frère était un alchimiste il me l'a créé. Pour changer d'apparence. Pour cacher ce qui doit être cacher._

Harry lui remit la tête dans l'eau. Etait ce possible ? Si oui, alors avait-elle elle-même des connaissances en alchimie ? C'était impossible les derniers alchimistes étaient mort depuis plus de 5 siècles emportant leurs savoirs avec eux. Il sursauta quand il l'a sentit se débattre plus fort que d'habitude. L'hallucinogène qu'il avait dissout dans l'eau devait avoir fait bien plus qu'effet.

* * *

Ce fils de …. Elle avait avalé de l'eau. Des quantités impressionnantes d'eau. Du moins en avait-elle l'impression. Des torrents d'eau glacée avaient pris possession de son corps, provoquant des spasmes incontrôlable… jusqu'à ce qu'il la sorte de l'eau. Elle avait sentit le gout et l'odeur spécialement acre de l'altoréiua, plante hallucinogène extrêmement forte, qui mal dosé pouvait aller jusqu'à tuer la personne. Allait-elle vraiment mourir là, après tout ca, des mains du survivant ?

Certainement pas. Va au diable Potter. Va au diable…

* * *

Harry continuait de fixer sa prisonnière.

_Bien supposons que ce soit vrai. Comment a-t-il réussit à faire ca ?_

Hermione reprit son souffle.

_- Je ne sais pas. Il est mort le jour ou il m'a offert ce pendentif._

_- Pratique._

Elle ne répondit pas.

_-Comment avez-vous battu Snape ?_

_-Quand j'ai découvert les corps de mon oncle et ma tante, je n'ai pas réfléchit longtemps. J'ai éteint toutes les lumières et pulvérisé un ALLUCINOGENE. (Elle insista fortement sur le mot, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, et que mine de rien elle y résistait.) dans la pièce. J'ai lancé des sorts, en ai reçus pas mal et j'ai transplanné avec les deux corps._

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Oui._

_-Pourtant les bleues et autres contusions sur votre corps indiquent un combat au corps à corps._

_-J'ignore les sorts qu'il m'a jetés. Certains sorts provoquent des ..._

_-Je le sais. _

Hermione sourit. Il perdait patience. Quant à elle la douleur était toujours présente, mais elle tentait de passer outre. Après tout ce n'était que son corps qui était touché, et de ca elle en avait l'habitude.

* * *

Harry était légèrement déstabilisé. Cette gamine souriait. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

_-C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?_

_-Oui._

Harry recula, et s'appuya sur le mur en face de lui. Cette fille était intelligente, bien trop intelligente…

* * *

Hermione ne lâchait pas Potter des yeux. Elle avait fait ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas : elle n'avait pas résisté. Si certains pouvaient voir en cet acte de la couardise, elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait motivé. Règle numéro deux de tout bon gibier : faire croire au chasseur qu'il vous est supérieur. Elle s'était débattue un minimum, sans plus. Elle avait répondu à ses questions sans les contourner… Tout ceci pour qu'il la sous estime. Prenez garde Mr. Potter…

De plus, elle avait vite comprit qui se trouvait à la tête de l'ordre du phœnix. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore comme elle l'avait toujours cru mais ce satané Potter. Hors elle ne pouvait pas rester au sein de l'ordre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décousu avec leur chef. Il fallait donc en passer par là. A quoi bon éviter l'inévitable ? Il n'en ressortirait rien de bon, si ce n'était une séance de torture beaucoup plus longue. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Hermione voulait en cet instant plus que tout c'était bien rester ici… Son plan prenait à peine forme…

* * *

Le sang avait commencé à couler sur la chemise de la jeune fille, laissant apparaitre ici et là de grosses taches bleues un peu comme si un pot d'encre s'était renversé sur elle. Il vit Dray réprimer une grimace de dégout. Harry sourit. Dray n'avait jamais supporté la vue du sang d'un sang de bourbe dont la caractéristique principale était la couleur bleue.

Il haussa les épaules, et s'approcha de Dray afin de lui murmurer :

_-Soignes là, endors là et emmènes la dans ma chambre. Puis viens me rejoindre tu sais ou._

Draco acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, et Harry sortit.

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les ruelles de Londres. Il allait être en retard à son rendez vous. Tout ca à cause de cette fille. Son visage était de marbre comme à son habitude, mais à l'intérieur il ruminait…

* * *

Malefoy se baissa doucement, de façon à ce que son visage soit en face de celui de la jeune fille et commença à lancer les sorts de guérison. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Une sorte de fausse confiance, histoire de le déstabiliser, ce qui apparemment marchait à merveilles.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle l'entendit lui demander d'une voix froide mais douce combien de ce genre de sorts avait elle reçue dans sa vie. Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'être surprise. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

_-pas mal._

_-Puis je demander pourquoi ?_

Elle éclata de rire, tout en grimaçant à cause des sorts qui restructurait un visage qui elle le savait ne devait pas être beau à voir.

_-c'est ce que vous faites. On a tous nos secrets Malefoy. Et même sous la torture, les secrets restent muets._

Malefoy hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait.

_-Seriez-vous en train de prendre en pitié une sang de bourbe?_

Cette fois ce fut autour du blond de rire.

_Non. Ne vous trompez pas sur mon compte. Je suis tout aussi mauvais qu'Harry. C'est juste que lorsque je vois un visage qui a déjà reçu plus de sorts de soins que le mien, ma curiosité naturelle me pousse à me demander pourquoi._

_-La curiosité peut être dangereuse._

_-Mon père me le disait souvent._

_-Le mien aussi._

Le silence accompagna le reste des soins. Cette discussion presque normale, polie et calme entre une sang de bourbe et un sang pur était bien plus qu'étrange surtout dans un monde ou ils étaient censés se vouer une haine sans merci à cause de leurs origines.

Une fois son visage complètement soignée, Malefoy se releva et tendit une main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

_-Pourquoi ne pas vous être débattue ? Il ne vous avez même pas attaché._

_-Pourquoi m'avoir torturée ? pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné une potion de vérité ou autre ? Etait ce un test?_

Malefoy plongea son regard de glace dans le regard de braise de la jeune fille, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en retirèrent quelque chose tant leurs visages étaient fermés et sans émotions.

Harry est comme moi. Ne crois pas les rumeurs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le survivant qu'il est prêt à tout pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Loin de là. A force de côtoyer le mal, je crois qu'il commence à nous ronger de l'intérieur. Vaincre le mal par le mal, au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est notre seul option. S'il avait utilisé des potions sur toi, qui nous dit que tu n'étais pas déjà immuniser contre celles-ci. Quand on n'a pas confiance en la race humaine, on arrache la vérité. On ne la demande pas. Quitte à verser du sang.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais continua de scruter le visage de son interlocuteur, au fil des secondes son discours s'était transformé en un monologue. Elle nota aussi qu'il lui avait dit " ne crois pas". Elle hocha doucement la tête, et lui lâcha la main, détournant le regard vers la porte.

* * *

Dray l'observa un instant avant de lui lancer le sort de sommeil, et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il l'emmena jusqu'a la chambre d'Harry, la déposa précautionneusement sur le lit puis la couvrit. Cette fille l'intriguait. Lorsqu'il l'avait soignée, le sort avait été rapide comme si elle l'avait déjà subit maintes et maintes fois. Or il n'avait jamais vu ca sauf pour Harry. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et dégagea son visage de quelques mèches emmêlées. Qui était vraiment cette fille ? Il n'en savait strictement rien et ce malgré tous les dossiers collectés sur elle à la demande d'Harry. A cet instant elle lui rappelait sa mère quand elle dormait. Fragile, innocente, en paix. Elle semblait si jeune, à peine plus âgée qu'une fillette de 7 ou 8 ans encore à l'âge de jouer à la poupée. Un ange perdue dans les limbes.

Un ange… L'espace d'une folle seconde il se prit même à croire que peut être elle pourrait sauver le survivant de lui-même.

Il continua d'observer la jeune fille endormie plongé dans ses pensées, avant de sortir d'un pas pressant la mine sombre.  
Draco Malefoy n'avait pitié de personne et surtout pas d'une sang de bourbe. Alors que faisait-il ici ?

* * *

Harry traversa les différents caveaux. Il devait se rendre dans le numéro 12. Pourquoi fallait t il donc qu'IL choisisse toujours des lieux glauques, fermés, remplis de rats et connotations comme lieu de rendez vous ?

Il était là de dos. Enveloppé de sa fameuse cape bleu nuit, il fredonnait une chanson qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de saluer et s'affaissa sur un tonneau laissé à l'abandon.

_-Elle est très intelligente._

_-Est-elle toujours en vie ?_

_-Bien sur. Tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin à cause de cette foutue prophétie !_

IL se mit à rire. Un rire froid et fade.

_-et ca t'agace pas vrai ?_

_-Disons que j'aurai bien voulu avoir Granger vivante pour la prophétie et Delilah chez Voldy pour assurer l'arrière de mes espions._

_-Je vois._

_-Ce n'est pas personnelle, mais si …_

_-… si sa mort avait pu t'être utile, tu l'aurais tuée. Je sais._

Harry resta encore quelques minutes à lui narrer ce qu'il s'était passé, puis se releva.

Avant d'atteindre l'embrasure de la porte il lui dit :

_-Elle m'a dit d'aller au diable._

_-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?_

_-Que je te connaissais déjà._

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir « l'Homme sans âge » comme il aimait l'appeler sourire…

_Thx._

_a bientot._

_Ness._

* * *

Voilà. Merci pour votre lecture et merci à ceux qui ont reviewvé mes chapitres, ca ma fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de cette histoire.


	7. Except her

**_ Except her. _**

* * *

_Pcq je suis fatiguée. Pcq il fait moche. Pcq je suis en vacances. Pcq c'était le B day de Christelle. Pcq le vent ne tourne pas toujours. Pcq la vie sourit à ceux qui savent rire. Pcq je m'en fou. Pcq fou est un mot amusant. Pcq la fièvre me prend. Pcq les fanfictions me manquaient. Pcq Harry a fait des siennes. Pcq l'écriture me submerge. Pcq mon clavier m'appelle. Pcq je suis triste. Pcq ma plume s'ennuyait. Pcq dans le fond il n'y a pas vraiment de pcq. Voici la suite._

**_Je doute que tout ceci soit cohérent. On dit qu' « écrire c'est hurler en silence ». ( Margueritte Duras) C'est sans doute vrai._ **

* * *

_Maison : bâtiment d'habitation._

_Habitation : fait d'habiter_

_Habiter : avoir sa demeure, sa résidence en un tel lieu._

Demeure ? Résidence ?

La petite fille referma le gros dictionnaire rouge qu'elle tenait en soupirant. Elle descendit ensuite de son siège, et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci avait écrit sur la porte « Ne pas déranger ». La petite fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas très bien la signification du mot « déranger » mais cela ne semblait pas très plaisant vu la tête de mort qui ornait l'écriteau. Elle haussa malgré tout les épaules et décida de tenter le diable. Elle ouvrit alors tout doucement la porte. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'entrer qu'un jeune adolescent braquait déjà sa baguette sur elle. La petite fille éclata de rire, ce qui fit soupirer le garçon. Il s'approcha d'elle, la pris dans ses bras, et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre. Une fois dehors il la déposa à terre et s'agenouilla avant de la réprimander :

-Tu es insupportable ! Tu le sais ? Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te dire de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre.

L'enfant lui tira la langue et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, signe qu'une longue pluie de questions n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur son frère.

-Papa et maman ont dit qu'on allait déménager dans une maison !

-Et ?

-Et bin je sais pas ce que c'est qu'une maison, on a toujours été à l'hôtel. Dans le dictionnaire ils parlent d'habitation, quand j'ai cherché habitation, ils parlaient d'habiter. Quand j'ai cherché habiter, ils parlaient de demeure et de résidence. J'y comprends toujours rien moi dans tout ça… !

Elle était devenue toute rouge. Son frère haussa les sourcils. Quand elle se mettait à parler comme ca, sans reprendre sa respiration, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait finir par exploser.

-Tu sais utiliser un dictionnaire mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une maison ?

L'enfant devint encore plus rouge. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche et finit par lui tirer la langue encore une fois.

-Arrêtes avec cette sale habitude. T'es pas jolie comme ca, lui dit-il visiblement amusé. Puis voyant qu'elle allait se fâcher pour de bon il secoua la tête et se mit à lui expliquer tranquillement.

- Avoir une maison, c'est avoir un chez nous, UN vrai. Tu pourras alors choisir la décoration de ta chambre, tu pourras aussi accrocher des photos, tu seras chez nous. Ce sera ta maison. Un endroit où tu te sentiras bien, où tu pourras retourner à chaque fois que tu le voudras. Contente ?

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle hocha la tête, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et repartit en sautillant en se disant que son frère devrait écrire les dictionnaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était assis dans un des canapés noirs, de l'un de ses nombreux salons. Son appartement était immense. Peut être trop ou trop peu il ne savait pas. Après avoir quitté les Dursley, il avait voulu acquérir l'appartement le plus grand de tout Londres.

Et ce que Potter veut, Potter l'a !

Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminé. Où était donc Malefoy ? Il ferma les yeux, augmenta la musique et serra un peu plus le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Un verre rempli d'un drôle de liquide d'une douce couleur ambrée …

Dray arriva avec 1h de retard. Il s'installa sans faire de bruit sur un des fauteuils près d'Harry et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit d'une voix sèche au bout de quelques minutes.

-Où étais tu ?

-Auprès de Granger.

De toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu sortir, celle-ci fut la seule qu'Harry n'attendait pas. Il hocha la tête comme si être près de la fille que l'on avait vu se faire torturer était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Dray commença alors à parler d'elle, ses paroles, ses gestes, ses blessures, et le reste.

Harry ne répondait pas. De toute façon qu'y avait-il à dire ? Cette fille venait à peine de débarquer dans son monde et elle avait déjà réussi à toucher son meilleur ami. Un serpentard. Un sang pur. Un Malefoy. Certes Dray n'était pas un être insensible, Harry le savait bien, mais qu'elle puisse à ce point le chambouler en quelques minutes lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait envahi une partie de son monde. Comme un tsunami qui en cinq secondes peu nous envahir et nous faire passer de « je connais bien l'endroit » à « où suis-je ? ».

-Elle t'a chamboulé.

C'était une conclusion. Une remarque. Rien de plus. Pourtant ce serait mal connaitre Potter. Chaque mot, chaque virgule avait son sens. Malefoy resta un moment à réfléchir sur ces trois petits mots, et finit par faire un vaste geste de la main. Complexe demi-confession d'un être tout aussi complexe pour un être qui l'était infiniment plus...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry marchait d'un pas assuré. Le paysage autour de lui se confondait. Ciel, immeubles, personnes… tout était gris. Quand Ombrage avait pris le pouvoir sept ans auparavant, le monde sorcier était encore respirable et puis il y a deux ans tout a changé à cause d'un simple texte de lois : « **La constitution des sangs de bourbe** ». Une liste de lois toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Harry pour avoir très souvent réfléchit au moyen d'éradiquer ce texte l'avait tant de fois lu qu'il avait finit par s'incruster en lui. Il ne l' avait pas appris, il l' avait absorbé, gobé, ingurgité encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sache à la virgule près toutes les lois et dispositions qu'il contenait. 432 articles, 56789 Mots. 3543 phrases.

_« Préambule : Tout individu ayant du sang impur dans sa généalogie qu'il s'agisse de sang taché par des moldus, des hybrides ou encore des créatures avilissantes (géant, loup-garou…) est considéré comme inferieur à un sorcier de sang pur. Est considéré comme sorcier de sang pur tout sorcier dont la généalogie est uniquement constituée de sorciers. En conséquence les sangs de bourbes se verront donc appliquer des lois différentes adaptées à leur statut. »_

Les enfants de moldus devaient suivre un couvre feu. Ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer les métiers de l'enseignement, travailler au ministère de la magie, donner des soins, et rendre la justice… Bref à peu prés tout ou presque leur était interdit.

Les enfants moldus ont du en plus se faire marquer. Il s'agissait de les révéler à tous. De cette façon, leurs descendants seraient aussi marqués à jamais de cette tare et ne pourraient donc l'oublier. Leur sang devenait bleu une fois marqué. Ils avaient dus tous, sans exception, se présenter au ministère et qu'ils fussent petit ou grand, vieux ou jeune, chauve ou adeptes du catogan, ils eurent droit au même cadeau : une nouvelle couleur de sang. Bleu roi. De l'encre indélébile. Du sang taché, devenu Symbole de tant de personnes bafouées, humiliées et anéanties à cause de leurs origines. Et n'allez pas tenter d'expliquer aux sorciers que le sang de tous est fait pourtant des mêmes molécules… Ils ne comprendraient pas. Les enfants de moldus se virent faire ce que les autres ne voulaient pas faire. Après ça tout fut compartimenté. D'un coté on avait le quartier des sangs purs de l'autre celui des sangs de bourbes. D'un coté les beaux manoirs, de l'autre les appartements tombant en ruine. Les sangs de bourbes n'eurent plus le droit de toucher de l'argent… Tout ce qui est touché par un sang de bourbe est automatiquement taché, c'est bien connu. Pourtant les sangs de bourbes eurent quand même le droit de continuer à étudier à Poudlard. Harry savait que ce droit était dû à Dumbledore. Malgré la vieillesse et la douce folie qui s'émanaient de lui, « le vieux fou » comme Harry se plaisait à l'appeler était toujours aussi respecté, aussi pour ne pas perturber ce génie de la sorcellerie on lui laissa le soin de faire ce qu'il voulait de son Poudlard : tant que l'on avait la paix ailleurs, il pouvait garder son jouet et que Voldemort les conduisent en enfer, les gens s'en foutaient royalement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre chez Sirius. Il prit une chaise et s'assit. A l'envers, histoire de ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Le dossier de la chaise contre son torse, ses bras et ses jambes de chaque coté. C'est ce que les plus incultes d'entre nous nomment être assis à califourchon.

Hermione Granger dormait. Ses mèches sablées étaient disposées harmonieusement autour de son visage malgré leurs apparences désordonnées. Son visage était ouvert, sa bouche étirée en un léger sourire et ses yeux fermés. Le sang bleu coulant comme si de rien n'était dans ses veines. Hermione Granger dormait tout simplement.

Harry en la regardant, se surprit à détailler la moindre parcelle de son corps. Tout ou presque criait la pureté. Sa peau blanche. Virginale. Presque plus pale que la mort ne l'avait jamais été. Cette même peau qui sentait si bon l'eau de Cologne. Ses courbes subtiles presque travesties. Une enfant ? Une femme ? Elle avait 17 ans. Et pourtant comme Dray l'avait dit, elle avait subit bien des sorts de torture. Grâce à un simple sort, il vit toutes les horreurs que la jeune fille avait subis. Les doloris étaient aussi présent en elles, que les feuilles par terre en automne. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Qui l'avait soigné ? Comment avait elle survécue ? Autant de questions que de points d'interrogation. Harry passa fébrilement une main dans ses chevaux d'ébène. La seule cicatrice qu'Harry put observer sur ce corps frêle était celle en forme de croissant sur le talon d'Achille. Beaucoup de symboliques pour une simple cicatrice. Hermione frissonna. Harry remonta ses yeux d'émeraudes vers le visage de la jeune fille et d'un coup de baguette la revêtit puis la recouvrit. Il continua à la regarder pendant un moment. Delilah. Cette fille était Delilah. Emblème d'un pays réduit à néant, elle seule avait su trouver et garder le chemin de la parole. Il se rappelait encore très bien de son premier discours.  
« Même si sombre et tortueux est le chemin qui nous mènera à la clairière, nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant. La guerre approche, les guerriers s'apprêtent à souffrir, les familles se préparent à pleurer, les amants à se dire au revoir, et nous à espérer qu'un jour tout cesse… Je dis guerre car je considère que nous le sommes toujours. Le ministère a beau enterrer le nom de celui-qui-ne-veut-toujours-pas-crever, nous savons que la guerre continue. Et tant que des hommes se battront pour les justes causes, mon espoir ne mourra pas… »

Harry retint un soupir. Tout ce blablabla d'espoir avait le don de l'agacer. Pourquoi donner de l'espoir aux gens si l'on ne pouvait pas leur certifier la victoire ? Avec le temps Harry s'était rendu compte de ses nombreuses erreurs. Lui qui avait vu toutes ces horreurs il n'avait pu empêcher sa propre descente en enfer. C'était peut être pourquoi dans le fond il enviait tant Hermione. Un être qui restait pure tout en ayant connu l'enfer tel un ange ayant terrassé ses démons. Un être innocent avait survécu dans ce monde alors que tout s'effondrait, tout se perdait, tout tombait dans les méandres des limbes. Except her.

Hermione Granger faisait partie de la catégorie chose rare.

Harry se releva et déposa sur la table une tenue qu'il avait choisit pour elle et sortit. Refermant la porte en silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut le sentiment qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros lui étaient passé sur le corps. Elle se gifla mentalement une ou deux fois histoire d'essayer de sortir de ce lit tentateur qui l'incitait à rester au chaud mais finalement elle y resta une heure de plus, les yeux clos et l'esprit fermé. Puis elle se leva. Près de son lit, sur la petite table se trouvait des vêtements de fille laissés apparemment à son intention. Un pull noir à col roulé, ni trop large, ni trop moulant, un jean bleu foncé avec une coupe bien droite, des ballerines noires, et des (ses joues prirent automatiquement une douce couleur bleutée (note de l'auteur : Hermione a le sang bleu elle ne peut donc pas rougir… évident mon cher Watson !) sous vêtements noirs qui (elle se mit à bleuter encore plus) étaient de toute évidence à sa taille. Elle se demanda qui avait pu l'observer à ce point et pria pour que ce ne fut pas l'autre crétin de survivant. Elle secoua la tete en tentant, comme une enfant, de faire disparaitre cette idée de sa tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour se changer.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain quelque minute, se regarda dans la glace et sourit en remerciant celui qui lui avait offert cette tenue pour sa sobriété et sortit. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut le « I LOVE POTTER » écrit en blanc et entouré de petit cœur rouge sur le derrière de son boxer…

Harry attendait Hermione dans le hall du premier étage sur lequel sa chambre donnait. Appuyé sur le mur, une main dans les poches, il avait tout d'un survivant arrogant, du moins selon Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de bonjour ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire frimeur, satisfait, en coin donc tout bonnement détestable et lui dit d'une voix dont l'ironie n'était pas à remettre en doute:

-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Mademoiselle !

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il l'a prit par la taille et Hermione sentit le monde autour d'elle s'effondrer. Quand elle ré ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était littéralement cramponnée au survivant, que sa tête était enfouie dans son torse, qu'elle (par Merlin…) y était bien et qu'en plus si elle levait la tête ce qui il fallait être réaliste finirait fatalement par arriver elle verrait ce satané sourire arrogant. Ce qui se passa. Par contre ce qu'elle n'avait prévu de voir c'était sa maison. Elle s'éloigna vite fait de Potter et regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien l'appartement de son oncle et sa tante. Elle se retourna vers Potter le regard interrogatif.

-Prenez ce don vous avez besoin. Je vous attends ici.

Malgré le ton sec et le fait que se soit bel et bien un ordre, Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait beau lui donner des ordres, la torturer ou encore même l'habiller, Hermione ne songea même pas une seconde à saisir l'occasion qu'elle avait de s'enfuir. D'une part parce que sa rationalité exigeait qu'elle reste auprès du seul être qui puisse encore la protéger des aurors ou des mangemorts, et que d'autre part elle était bien trop faible pour ca. Car à l'instant même ou elle était entrée dans cette pièce, elle avait sentie une peine profonde l'envahir : Le deuil. C'était un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle s'interdisait scrupuleusement d'apprendre. Elle avait enterré son oncle et sa tante sans faire son deuil. Tristesse. Colère. Peine. Haine. Tout ceci commença donc à la submerger et avant même de vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouva sur le plancher de sa chambre secouée de violents sanglots.

A force de tout retenir, elle avait finit par exploser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry soupira, vivement agacé de la tournure dont prenaient les événements. Il se trouvait là en train de consoler cette fille qui pleurait sans retenue contre lui. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde il se dit qu'il était peut être trop insensible à rester là sans bouger l'écoutant pleurer aussi con corps réagit il de façon incontrôlé en se baissant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
Il se retrouvait maintenant dans la copie conforme de la chambre de la jeune sorcière sauf qu'il l'avait entièrement transposé chez Sirius à la consoler bêtement par de petites tapes sur le dos tout en continuant de la serrer contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione mit une éternité avant de se calmer. Elle sursauta vivement en voyant sa position. Soupira longuement en voyant le sourire de l'individu bizarroïde au tempérament non identifié qui se tenait devant elle. Et ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Merci. Murmura t elle, faisant un véritable double effort, et pour prononcer ce mot et pour parler.

Le survivant leva un sourcil surpris, puis haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

Hermione sortit à sa suite. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arranger. Ce n'était pas son style.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Dans le couloir se trouvaient : Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Severus Rogue.

Hermione ferma les yeux un court instant, des bribes d'images la submergeant.

_Le ciel tremble._

_Le soleil pleure._

_L'herbe chante des élégies._

_L'éternité la désenvase._

_Les fantômes de son passé s'enterrent eux même._

_La vie est agréablement terrifiante._

_Le monde perd pied._

_Elle a 18 ans._

_Elle est belle, bien trop belle. Presque faite pour mourir._

_Elle est morte. Except her._

_

* * *

_

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. A S. pour sa lecture silencieuse, à B. pour sa lecture ravagée, à C. pour sa lecture éclairée et à K. qui ne lira jamais ma fic… merci.

_A ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews : merci._

_chris87 : tu vas me tuer, mais thx !!!_

_Saika Garner :je dois penser sérieusement à te dédier une rubrique merci à chaque début de chapitre pour toutes tes reviews !!_

_Butterflied : je doute que ce chapitre soit plus compréhensible que le précédent…_

_Mama : thx pour tes reviews._

_lapetiotesouris : voici la suite. _

_A ceux qui m'ont lue : merci._

_Et pcq je m'ennuyais j'ai refait ma bio (pas intéressante je dois l'avouer), et pcq je m'ennuyais j'ai fait un site (l'adresse est dans la bio). Dessus ou dedans je ne sais que dire il y a mes fics, mes mots, mon avancé, mes citations, mon univers fanfiction. Au plaisir de vous y voir. _

_Ness._

_ps: Christelle, encore merci et remerci pour tout !!!_

_PS/ Une pensée au Pakistan qui est victime d'un violent séimse ( à l'heure ou j'ai écrit le chapitre ce n'était pas le cas.)_


	8. Prémices d'un séisme

**_"Ma __vengeance__ est __perdue__ s'il __ignore__ en __mourant__ que c'est moi qui le __tue__." Jean Racine._**

_**Prémices d'un séisme…**_

On grandit souvent sans s'en rendre compte, sans s'en apercevoir. Vous vous levez un matin et boum : vous êtes un adulte. On ne décide pas quand. On ne décide pas pourquoi. C'est comme ca.

Ce jour là il faisait froid. Elle s'était levée et comme tous les matins elle avait allumé la radio pour écouter les news. On entendait beaucoup d'horreurs à la radio toutes fictives par rapport aux vrais douleurs des gens qui les vivaient, faisant de la douleur humaine un fardeau logique et mécanique. Cependant rien ne l'avait préparée à cette douleur là… La monotonie de la « dame de la radio » rendait les choses encore plus dérangeantes. Passer de la crise économique à la guerre en Palestine à la météo en moins de cinq minutes avec le même ton monocorde et transparent ne devait pas toucher les gens et elle devait avouer qu'elle-même n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention aux intonations que prenait la « dame de la radio » jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.  
A la radio se jour là on avait annoncé la mort du mannequin « Nora Granger » disparue dans des conditions mystérieuse.  
Le reste elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Jusqu'au moment de l'enterrement il y avait un blanc total. Elle se rappelait juste avoir enfilé un trench noir pardessus ses vêtements et être sortie. Qu'avait elle fait après ? Ou était elle allée ? Qu'avait t elle ressenti ? Mystère.

Elle avait toujours cru que les enterrements avaient lieu les jours de pluie, un peu comme dans les films. Ils seraient tous tristes mais beaux, impeccables dans leurs tenues sombres, se souriant timidement à travers leurs larmes pour reprendre courage en la vie, et cela bien qu'ils fussent tous incapables de penser à autre chose qu'à celui qui avait plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Mais la vie n'est pas un film n'est ce pas ? Elle était en train de marcher dans une belle et grande allée encadrée par de majestueux marronniers. Elle avançait de manière bien droite. Un pas après l'autre comme sa sœur lui avait appris. Et elle ne pensait plus qu'à ca. Un pas. Un autre. Des pas alignés, rangés, harmonisés qui viraient à l'obsession.

Il faisait beau. On n'avait jamais vu un soleil aussi radieux. Le ciel ne semblait pas triste. Le monde continuait. Les oiseaux chantaient. La vie poursuivait sa course folle. Sans elle.

Les gens à l'enterrement portaient tous des lunettes de soleil. Énormes et noires. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ca leur donnait un effet « mouche ». Le silence régnait, coupé par les mots d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, faisant un discours concernant une fille décédée qu'apparemment il ne connaissait pas non plus et cela avait le don de décrisper le visage d'Hermione malgré sa peine. Il parlait de la joie d'une fille qui depuis bien longtemps avait oublié la définition ambiguë de ce mot. Il parlait de la beauté de cette femme comme étant la seule composante de cet être bien plus complexe que ca. Il parlait de la carrière d'une étoile brillante et constante alors qu'elle aurait préféré être une étoile filante. Il parlait d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et ca, ca la faisait sourire. Sourire dans les moments ou l'on ne devrait pas peut passer pour un sacrilège, mais qu'importe si malgré ses cernes, ses pleurs et ses cris, elle n'était pas revenue, le reste elle s'en moquait royalement…

Melle Nora Granger était décédée et du reste Hermione Granger s'en foutait royalement…

La suite ? _Des nuits blanches passées à ressasser des idées noires._

- Haine moi.-

Hermione ferma les yeux.

_Le ciel trem__b__le._

_Le s__o__leil pleure._

_L'herbe cha__n__te des élégies._

_L'éter__n__ité la désenvase._

_Les fantôm__e__s de son passé s'enterrent eux même._

_L__a__ vie est agréablement terrifiante._

_Le mo__n__de perd pied._

_Elle a 18 a__n__s._

_Elle est b__e__lle, bien trop belle. Presque faite pour mourir._

_Elle __e__st morte. Except her._

Un flot d'images avaient pris possession d'elle. Encore et toujours les mêmes mots. Des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Des images. Des images qui ne voulaient rien dire. Et elle au milieu.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux aussi soudainement qu'elle les avait fermés. Face à elle se tenait celui qui avait tué ses proches. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution : le tuer aussi.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire elle entendit une voix douce s'adresser à elle.

- Tu ne peux pas Mione.

Hermione se retourna d'un vif mouvement prête à avadakadavriser la personne qui avait osé… mais elle se stoppa net en reconnaissant le visage inquiet de Ginny Weasley. Hermione soupira, la mort de 'cheveux gras' était donc remise à plus tard. Elle avait du temps de toute façon, il fallait juste trouver la bonne occasion. Elle le tuerait. Et le dernier visage qu'il verra sera celui de Delilah...

Hermione sourit à la jeune rousse d'un sourire qu'elle espéra être rassurante, et s'approcha doucement d'elle faisant de son mieux pour éviter de penser qu'elle tournait le dos à l'ennemi. Gin' parut soulagée et lui sauta au cou. Hermione souriait malgré elle, elle se rappelait très bien de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la plus jeune des Weasley. Celle-ci dirigeait un orphelinat recueillant des enfants qui avaient vécu les pires malheurs à cause d'une certaine couleur bleue. Hermione lui avait alors fait don d'une valise remplie de gallions. Tant d'or avait d'ailleurs causé l'évanouissement de la jolie rousse, au plus grand amusement d'Hermione. Hermione s'était alors fait un devoir de faire des dons à intervalles réguliers, et était par ailleurs vite devenue amie avec Ginny Weasley, bien que celle-ci ne sache pas grand-chose sur Hermione et rien sur Delilah.

-Haine- moi-

Harry soupira. Voilà. Encore une fois, une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Que Snape soit là. Ok. Que Ginny soit là. Ok. Que Granger ait des envies de meurtres. Ok. Mais que les deux filles les plus agaçantes au monde soient amies ????? Hum…

- hum…

-Haine- moi-

Hermione se retourna vers l'émetteur de grognement, et haussa les épaules. Snape était parti. Elle se retourna vers Ginny qui fixait le survivant et attendit la suite. Une des leçons primordiales pour chasser : être patient.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Ginny d'un ton dangereusement mielleux. Elle avançait vers Harry avec une lenteur calculée et dans ses yeux brillaient de jolies flammes qui annonçaient très bien la suite…

- Gin' soupira Harry. Je ne lui fais rien. Ok ? Et puis on n'a pas vraiment le temps de parler si ?

- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu lui fais, mais ce que tu lui AS fait !!!

- Ginny… commença le jeune homme.

- Ne me « Ginny » pas !! Tu es dingue Potter !! Cette file est une amie et depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici personne ne l'a vu ! N'essaye pas de mentir, je sais ce que tu fais aux nouveaux venus Potter ! Mais je te préviens Potter si tu lui a fait du mal je te tues…

Le ton de la jeune fille était monté en crescendo au fur et à mesure que son doigt menaçant se rapprochait de Potter, et bien que cela fût des plus divertissants, Hermione se vit obliger de couper ses jolies menaces.

- Gin', il ne m'a rien fait vraiment.

Ginny se retourna vers elle étonnée, mais les paroles d'Hermione eurent l'effet escompté et elle se retourna vers celle-ci, abandonnant Potter. D'ailleurs si celui-ci était surpris il n'en montra rien, sur son visage Hermione ne pouvait rien lire à part ce petit air suffisant et légèrement ennuyé qu'il abordait toujours.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de la jeune fille et lui demanda d'un ton sans réplique de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui devait être un mini salon et Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'entrée, lui faisant signe de s'assoir devant lui. En d'autres circonstances Hermione lui aurait surement dit qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose dont sa mère désapprouverait les termes, mais elle ne fit rien. Ecouter fait partie du jeu de la chasse aussi…

- Il faut que je vous explique deux, trois choses. Tout d'abord, vous êtes ici en tant que sœur cadette de Delilah. Votre sœur Nora sera Delilah, et vous resterez simplement Hermione. Ceci vous offrira une semi-couverture qui sera suffisante pour l'instant. Nul ne doit savoir votre véritable identité. A part nous 12, (ceux que vous avez rencontré lorsque vous êtes venue ici sans compter Dumbledore), nul ne sera la vérité. De plus, Delilah sera admise dans le conseil des douze, et vous serez admise dans l'Ordre. Le Ministère et Voldemeort n'en sauront pas plus que les autres membres de l'Ordre. Pour tous, Delilah est Nora Granger, et vous n'êtes que sa sœur, une jeune adolescente sans intérêt. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione retint son sourire naissant, en se mordant la langue. Il avait dit 'lorsque vous êtes venue' comme si elle était là de son plus grés. Il avait aussi affirmé que Voldemort et le Ministère n'en savait pas plus, la question était comment le savait il ? S'il avait eut des espions là bas ceci était logique, mais le problème restait entier, avait il informé ses espions, ou bien était ce ses espions qui l'avaient informé ? Enfin, elle avait tillée sur le mot sans intérêt. Aucun Granger n'était sans intérêt, et ca il le serait bientôt. Elle hocha la tête et sortie. Dans le jeu de la guerre, tous les coups sont permis et lorsque vous ne savez pas si celui qui se tient en face de vous est votre ami, ou votre ennemi, et bien vous vous contentez de l'étudier et de lui faire croire que vous êtes sous son contrôle, jusqu'au coup fatidique…

Ginny lui fit faire le tour de la maison lui présentant les différents membres de L'Ordre au fur et à mesure qu'elles les croisaient. Potter avait disparu, et si son absence procurait le plus grand bien à Hermione elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ou il était et ce qu'il mijotait. Les gens la saluaient avec le plus grand respect. Etrangement nul ne posa aucune question sur sa sœur. D'après Ginny, tous les membres de l'Ordre de Classe Numéro 1 soit environ 30 personnes avaient accès à la maison de Sirius Black. Une réunion avait eu lieu ou Potter leur avait dit qui elle et sa sœur étaient. Il avait cependant eu la prudence de placer une « clause béotienne ». Ce procédé était rare, il fallait signer sur un parchemin ce que l'on s'engageait à respecter sous peine de mort imminente, et la signature était faite avec le propre sang de la personne utilisée comme ancre par la plume. Harry y avait recours à chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre entrait dans l'ordre s'assurant ainsi de sa protection. Il paraissait que c'était à Ombrage que l'on devait l'idée… Celle-ci se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le survivant avait caché son existence à ses ennemis après tout il avait bien dévoilé l'identité supposé de Delilah…

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione s'excusa au prés de la jeune Weasley et se rendit dans sa chambre. L'heure était venue pour Delilah d'entrer en jeu. Mécaniquement elle commença à jouer avec son pendentif, jusqu'à ce que la transformation fût complète. Puis, elle fit apparaitre la deuxième Hermione de la même façon qu'elle avait fait durant l'enterrement.

Le résultat fut prévisible. Nul ne donnait d'importance à la plus jeune des Granger, qui au bout de quelques temps (assez pour que tous les vit cote à cote) elle disparut à l'étage prétextant un mal de tête.

Hermione était assise écoutant vaguement Mrs Weasley lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'elle mange pour récupérer des forces. Les gens semblaient gentils, tous étaient ravis de la rencontrer, et tous la tutoyaient… Certains comme les jumeaux Weasley lui demandèrent un autographe et d'autre comme Sirius Black la félicitèrent durant des heures du « courage » dont elle avait fait preuve toutes ses années. Toutefois nul ne lui posa aucune question.

Mais, elle n'attendait qu'un seul nom, un seul visage : Dumbledore. Tel un mythe dont on retrouve la source, elle espérait quand le rencontrant elle comprendrait mieux certaines choses.

Elle passa la journée en compagnie des Weasley qui se révélèrent tous aimables bien qu'un peu trop bavards. Vers 18h, deux hommes firent leur entrée dans le salon. Le premier était Ronald Weasley le second et le second son ami Neville Longdubat. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de celui-ci quand il la vit.

- Delilah !!

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le jeune homme la soulevait déjà dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire. Qui aurait cru que la mort de ses parents rendrait ce jeune homme plus sur de lui ?

Il la reposa à terre dans un éclat de rire.

- et bien, et bien mademoiselle la star cela me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Mais de même mon cher.

Neville secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'en croyait rien vu le ton ironique qu'elle avait employé, et s'asseya prés d'elle. Ronald Weasley s'approcha d'eux et s'assis prés de Neville, s'adressant directement à la jeune fille.

- Je me nomme Ronal…

- Elle sait qui tu es Ron ! Ton visage est parmi les plus connu des aurors coupa neville.

- Enchantée répondit Hermione ignorant le dernier commentaire de son ami.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se remémorant leur première rencontre et ce qui avait suivit. Hermione avait rencontré Neville sous sa forme 'Delilah'. C'était au tout début de sa radio illégale. Elle s'était échappée de justesse après sa deuxième intervention, les aurors ayant réussit à la repérer et dans sa course elle n'avait ni plus ni moins percuté un passant qui l'avait de suite reconnu. Il l'avait ensuite cachée dans une petite ruelle, et l'avait conduit chez lui ou il l'avait présenté à ses parents. Elle était encore jeune, et faisait à cette 'lointaine époque' encore confiance en la nature humaine, elle l'avait donc suivit sans sourciller puisqu'il l'avait sauvé. Les Longdubat avaient alors mis en place le système de la radio qu'elle avait utilisée dés lors et qui n'avait jamais faillit jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'horrible homme aux cheveux gras.

-Haine- moi-

Harry réfléchissait. Il l'avait observé un bon moment, et ce qu'il avait vu ne l'arrangeait pas. Cette petite enquiquineuse, connaissait Ginny Weasley sous le nom d'Hermione Granger et Neville Longdubat sous le nom de Delilah. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire venir Sanson, et Voldemort et la boucle serait bouclé. Sans compter le retour de Snape au mauvais moment.

- Il parait que la rouquine t'as fait mangé tes hippogriffes ?

Harry lâcha un soupir d'agacement en reconnaissant la voix trainante de son ami. Celui-ci posté contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et le sourire suffisant méritait que le survivant lui fasse ravaler sa pose.

- Je devrais la tuer une fois pour toutes, les Weasley sont trop bruyants.

Draco éclata d'un rire franc et froid.

- Je doute que tu le puisses, tu n'as jamais été à l'aise pour tuer tes amantes. Tu te rappelles d'Elodie ? Tu l'as tuée que lorsqu'elle a levé ta baguette contre toi.

Harry se leva et frappa légèrement son 'ami' au plexus ce qui le fit taire ou du moins étouffer son rire.

- Ou en est-on ? Demanda harry.

- Là ou tu voulais arriver.

Un rictus malveillant à souhait apparut sur le visage du survivant, le temps de jouer était arrivé…

-Haine- moi-

Hermione et Neville se 'promenait ' dans la maison qui était aussi vaste qu'un château. Son ami, lui expliqua ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un sort d'extension appliqué à toute la maison par le jeune Potter, ce qui laissait supposer de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait qui intéressait Hermione, s'était plutôt ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il n'avait pas parlé de l'ordre, ni de ce qu'il en pensait, et ceci l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce qu'Hermione aurait qualifiée de morbide. Tout était noir. Le sol, le plafond et le mur. Seuls des torches rouges illuminaient faiblement la pièce. On avait peint à même le sol un immense carré rouge sang, et Hermione bien qu'intriguée par ce carré l'était encore plus par ce qui était écrit au centre de ce carré. L'écriture fine et bordellique laissait apparaitre les mots suivants : « Nul n'entre ici, s'il n'est maitre de sa haine. »*

-Haine- moi-

Harry et Draco étaient penchés sur ce qui semblait être une carte vierge en peau 'de je ne sais quoi'. Ils murmuraient à voix basse, dans une langue étrangère, extrêmement concentrés, cela ne les empêcha néanmoins pas de pointer leur baguette vers l'intrus qui osa ouvrir la porte et penser entrer dans la pièce.

Ginny Weasley ne sursauta point lorsqu'elle se vit menacer. A la place elle annonça d'une voix blanche.

- Delilah a reçu un défi.

-Haine- moi-

_Delilah était debout au centre du carré de sang._

_- c'est quoi cette pièce ? demanda t elle les yeux soudain animés._

_- La pièce des défis. Chaque nouveau venu reçoit à son entrée dans l'Ordre un défi qu'il doit executer ici meme devant tous. Et ce défi doit etre lancé par un ancien…_

_Hermione faillit bondir de joie ! Voilà qui tombait à merveille … un défi ! Feignant la candeur meme d'un ange de 2 ans elle se retourna vers Neville pour lui demander :_

_-Pourrais tu me rendre un service s'il te plait ?_

…….

Droite, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire en face d'elle, la bouche à son habitude boudeuse, on aurait presque pu croire que cette jeune fille s'apprêtait à monter sur un podium pour défilé un jour bénit de la fashion week.

Ses cheveux avaient été tiré en une queue de cheval bien haute. Sa peau si blanche avait été souillée de morbides traits noirs. Elle portait un mini short, ce qui laissait ses jambes nues encerclés de dagues et autres objets pointus que l'on ne voit d'habitude que dans les musés orientaux. Elle avait pris le soin de masquer chaque veine, de noir. A son bras gauche était accrochée une sacoche aux milles et uns secrets, à son bras droit sa baguette. Sa main droite enserrait une dague. Une très belle dague par ailleurs, renfermant par le secret de sa conception le secret même de son maitre. Delilah était prête pour le combat. Comme une arme de guerre patiemment aiguisée, elle attendait son heure.

La pièce était bondée. Elle vit Potter s'installer face à elle. S'assoir. Seul humain assis parmi les autres spectateurs, il attendait le spectacle, et le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui adressa quand elle vit son geste lui assura la plus belle pièce de théâtre que l'on eut jamais vu. Au final demander à Neville de lui lancer le défi de combattre Snape n'avait pas été si difficile et il ne manquait maintenant plus que l'arrivée de celui-ci pour que ce jour déjà bénit devienne jour de fete.

Il entra enfin. Le visage pale. Les cheveux sales et gras. Une cicatrice pale longeant sa joue gauche. Son vêtement noir lourd et pesant se mouvant difficilement autour de lui. L'observant comme on observe le chien qui va vous mordre.

Au bout de longues secondes il se trouva au centre du carré. En face d'elle. A même pas un mètre d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir cette douce odeur qui apparait chez l'ennemi quand il sait qu'après une longue traque il est à votre merci. Son rictus ne la trompait pas. Ce soir Severus Snape allait mourir.

* * *

*_ j'avoue mettre inspiré du fameux 'nul n'entre ici s'il n'est geometre' que 'l on pouvait lire au fronton de l'Académie de Platon._

_Voilà le chapitre est encore à revoir disons que c'est là mon premier jet. J'attends vos réactions en vous disant à très bientôt._

_Rars :_

_Mama : dsl… mais on ne fait pas tjrs ce qu'on veut. Ce n'est pas par impolitesse vis-à-vis des lecteurs de haine moi que j'ai mis autant de temps… :)_

_Eldar-Melda : superbe ? merci. Merci beaucoup_

_Saika garner : :p l'idée ne te plait pas ??? pourtant moi ca m'amuse imagine unee grande banière… ok j'arrête ! je dois aussi te remercier pour ta belle phrase « … __par l'inhumanité on fait ressortir justement l'humanité. » …_

_Lapetiotesouris ! merci :)_

_Mama : hermione n'a pas de caractère ? vraiment ? je ne trouves pas pourtant. Les choses sont raement ce qu'elles semblent etre._

_Angi : la fin est etrange je sais mais bon tu comprendras bientôt._

_Butterflied : et pour le diable et bien non il ne s'agit pas de rogue, ca aurait été simple… _

_Shadow : mon harry ne me plait pas non plus, et pour ce qui est du pakistan je crois qu'il faut parfois ecrire ce que l'on pense meme si ce n'est qu'une fiction. _

_Squib : merci !_

_B. : :)_

_Chris87 : :) what else ? _

_..._


End file.
